Summertime With The Muggles
by MasochistandNarcissistFan
Summary: Hermione has Ron, Harry, and Ginny over for the summer. Things get interesting when her old Muggle friends come into the mix. Written pre-HBP and DH.
1. Greetings and Meeting New Faces

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything, but the plot, Jacob, and Annie.

**A/N:** Hey! So this story's been revised for the last time, I promise! Enjoy:)

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Greetings and Meeting New Faces

Sixteen year old Hermione Granger woke up around 9:00 am that day. For that day her friends Harry, Ron, and Ginny would be coming to spend the summer at her house this year. Hermione was really excited that they would get to meet her friend and next door neighbor, Jacob.

Hermione got ready and walked downstairs to see her mum making breakfast, her dad reading the paper, and Jacob's little sister, Annie talking to them in a loud voice.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger!" Annie shouted. "Do you really think it's proper to have two boys in the same house as Hermione? I don't!"

Hermione smiled at her little neighbor, thinking of how Annie reminded her of herself as a seven year old. Hermione liked that the girl cared about her safety but frowned at what Annie had said.

_What if she_ _convinces Mum and Dad to have Harry and Ron to go back to the Burrow_? Hermione quickly got out of her reverie.

"Annie dear, we trust our Hermione and her friends. Anyway, I think she has feelings for your dear brother," Mrs. Granger said.

"No, she hasn't! She likes that Ron Weasley guy. One of those people coming here." Annie said, still yelling.

"Annie, please stop worrying so much. Hermione's responsible. She knows what she's doing." She had said this calmly, but nervously.

_What if... __No. Hermione's not like_ _that_. At least she hoped not.

"Whatever," Annie muttered, and she went back to her food as Hermione walked into the kitchen. Annie always liked to eat with them, though she had her own family. "Good morning! I can't believe Harry, Ron, and Ginny are coming here today. This is going to be so much fun!" Hermione exclaimed.

Mr. Granger looked over his newspaper and raised an eyebrow. "Not too much fun!" he grumbled, then went back to his paper. Realization dawned on Hermione when she thought about her father's comment.

He clearly he thought she was attracted to Ron or Harry. Was she that obvious? Well, Annie was right. She was indeed head over heels for Ron Weasley. But they weren't dating and probably never would so her parents and Annie didn't have to worry about her.

Quickly, noon time came and so did the arrival time of Hermione's friends as well. Ron had said in his last letter to her that they would be coming by Floo Powder. Hermione started pacing impatiently. Finally, Ron came flying out of the living room's fireplace. Hermione quickly ran to him and hugged him tightly. Ron hugged back akwardly.

Finally, Hermione pulled away. "Oh, it's so good to see you! How have you been?"

"Um, pretty good actually." Ron replied. "You?"

"Okay. Bored, but okay."

"Bored?"

"Well, not anymore." Hermione smiled at him. He smiled back. She couldn't help, but stare at him. Ron seemed different somehow. But in a good way.

What Hermione didn't know was, was that Ron was staring at her as well. Hermione's hair had tamed itself a bit making her hair more curlier instead of bushy. She also looked a lot more confident than usual.

Their thoughts were broken by the crashing of Ginny slamming into the couch and Harry right behind her. "Opps," Ginny simply said. "So, what did we miss?"

"Nothing." Ron and Hermione said quickly together. _Too_ quickly.

Harry and Ginny smirked. "_Sure_."

Hermione and Ron both blushed pink. Over the summer, through letters laters of course, Ginny and Harry had teased them. It was quite funny really, they thought.

Ginny, _finally_, asked politely, "So are we going to find out where we'll all be sleeping?"

"Sure," said Hermione.

And the four of them quickly walked up the stairs.

* * *

Once upstairs Hermione started talking. "Okay so, Ginny and I'll share my room. And Harry and Ron, you guys can sleep in the guest room, which by the way has two beds so you can both have your own. Anyway, when you guys are done come on downstairs and you guys can meet my parents. Properly."

"Okay. " The boys left the girls alone. Ginny pulled Hermione into their room and squealed.

"So tell me what happened before Harry and I got here."

"Nothing, Gin."

"Yeah, _right_. Come on, you can tell me. We're friends and I swear I won't tell anyone. Please!"

"Ginny, I'm telling the truth. Nothing happened between me and Ron. All we did was hug. Anyway, what took you and Harry so long?"

"Don't you try and change the subject! If you must know Mum kept bugging me about me going, and Harry was trying to help me get away. So there!"

"Are you _ever_ going to tell Harry you love him?"

"Yes. Are _you_ ever going to tell Ron you love him?"

"The same day you tell Harry."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

And they shook on it.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the boys' room a similar scene had taken place...**

"Did anything happen between you and Hermione while Ginny and I were gone?" Harry asked Ron.

"No. What about you and my sister?"

"No," Harry said quickly.

"Do you... like her?"

"I-I think I'm starting to." While he, Ron, and Ginny were at the Burrow, Harry noticed he was attracted her. He suddenly found how pretty she looked and even felt a twinge of jealousy when she wrote a long letter to Dean Thomas. When he inquired her about it, she told him she had wrote saying she wanted to break up with him. Harry had sighed with relief.

"Are you going to tell her?" Ron asked hopefully.

"The same day you tell Hermione how you feel about her."

"Deal."

"Deal."

And they shook on it.**

* * *

**

Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Harry all met at the bottom of the steps a few minutes later. They walked in the kitchen to see Mr. and Mrs. Granger and Annie.

"Mum, Dad. You remember Ginny, Harry, and Ron, don't you?" Hermione asked.

"Him Mr. and Mrs. Granger!" the three other teens said in unison.

"Hello, kids!" said the two adults.

Annie cleared her throat. "_Herms_, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" Ginny, Ron, and Harry all laughed at Hermione's nickname. Through gritted teeth, she said, "Guys, this is my neighbor Annie."

Annie beamed at her.

The others said, "Hello."

Annie responded, "Hi." She looked at the three teens for a moment. "_So_," she continued, looking at Ron, "you're Hermione's cr-" Hermione elbowed her. "I mean, you're Hermione's friends. It's good to meet you. Well, I'll be going now." She started to make her way towards the door.

Hermione had known what her little neighbor had been about to say and she couldn't have that right now, could she? Mrs. Granger spoke up trying to start a conversation. "Dear, are you going to have your friends meet Jacob soon?"

Ron turned to Hermione, with a raised eyebrow. "Jacob?"

Hermione looked down and bit her lip. She hadn't told Ron about Jacob, because she thought he'd get upset thinking she was dating him or something. Clearly she had thought right. "Yes mom." Then she whispered to Ron, "Annie's older brother. Long time childhood friend. You'll like him."

"I'm sure Ron will, dear. I'm sure all your friends will," said Mrs. Granger.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Annie answered it since she was just about to open it to leave. "Hermione, it's Jacob, your boyfriend!" she teased.

Hermione glared at her. "HE-IS-NOT-MY-BOYFRIEND!" she shouted very loudly.

"Fine. My brother," Annie mumbled.

Hermione briskly walked to the door with Ginny, Ron, and Harry following. But when she got to the door, her glare suddenly turned into a huge smile.

" Oh Jacob! It's so nice to have you here. I want you to meet my friends from school. This is Harry, Ginny, and Ron. Guys, this is my friend Jacob. "

Ginny said hello and Harry shook his hand. Ron just nodded and looked away scowling. He was still mad that Hermione hadn't told him about Jacob. Also, of course, he was jealous.

Hermione asked, "So Jake, what brings you here?"

"Oh, well Mione, I was wondering if you just wanted to take a walk in the park, but if you're busy I'll just go-"

"Nonsense, Jake! Of course I'd love to, but can I bring my friends along too?"

Hermione looked like begging if they didn't come so he said, "Sure. Mione." Though it looked as if he rather would have wanted to be alone with her. So then they all got ready for a walk in the park.

* * *

As the girls were walking outside way behind the boys they talked. "So what's the deal with you and that guy?" Ginny asked.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, confused.

"I mean, does he like you or something?"

"How did you know?"

"By the way he was staring at you. It's like you had him in some kind of trance or something," Ginny said. "It was kind of scary really," she added with a frown.

"Well, last summer, before I went to 12 Grimmauld Place with you guys, Jake and I came to this park. When we got there he told me really liked me and that he hoped I liked him too."

"And what did you tell him?"

"The truth," Hermione answered, simply.

"You mean you..." Ginny's voice trailed off.

"I told him about Ron and how I had feelings for him."

"And how'd he take it?"Ginny asked it a little worried.

"Bad." Hermione looked ahead at Jake, with a distressed face. She turned back to Ginny, sighing unhappily. "Look, I'll talk to you about this later, okay?"

"Okay."

"So how are you and Harry doing?"

"Huh? Whatda mean?" Now it was Ginny's turn to be confused.

"I mean, how are you two doing as in getting close to being in a real relationship?"

"Hermione! He's only a few feet away!"

"What? It was only a question," Hermione said, looking all innocent.

"Well honestly, I have no clue. Sometimes we're really close, other times Harry gets all distant from me. I don't see us ever getting together any time soon with the way he's been behaving lately," Ginny sighed.

"Well, I'll guess you'll just have wait for Harry to make the first move, Ginny, if you won't."

"But Hermione, I've given him plenty of time to realize what his real feelings for me are. He's clearly thought of me as nothing more than as an aqquaintance. Or least a friend, maybe. I hope so..."

"Ginny, if Harry does like you, I'm sure he'll tell you someday very soon."

"The only thing is, Hermione, is that by the time he tells me it might already be too late..." Ginny said letting her sentence drift off. Her thoughts began to wonder.

_Maybe I really should give up on him. He surely doesn't like me the way I like him._ _Maybe he will one day. I just hope it won't be too late._ Ginny started to feel like crying.

* * *

**A/N:** How is it? Hope you liked it. I thought it was pretty good towards the end. Review and tell me what you thought of it, please! Bad or good tell me because I like hearing what people think of my writing.


	2. Distant Memories In The Park

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Hermione, Ron, Harry, or Ginny. But I do own Jake, Riley, Annie, and the plot.

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad that you like this story so far. I hope Jake is entertaining in this one. Anyways, here's the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 3:** A Walk In The Park

The group of teenager found themselves walking around in a big, quiet park. It was Hermione and Jake's hangout during the summer. It was the place they first met when they were three years old.

Jake came up from behind Hermione, grinning, and whispered, "Remember what happened here last year before you left, Mione? "

Hermione blushed and nodded.

Ron, who didn't know, asked, "What happened? "

Hermione bit her lip. She was afraid Ron would get mad and think Jake and her loved each other. Which was true but in a sister-brotherly way. Well, on her part at least. So she just said, "Jake and I came here the night before I left with you guys. We mostly talked."

Jake, unfortunately, told the complete truth." Also, I told 'Mione here that I loved her. "

Ron frowned, looking down. "Oh, well that's nice. G-good for you."

Hermione noticed this, thinking he was mad that she hadn't told him this. "Ron, I didn't tell you and Harry, because it wasn't a big deal. Jake and I never got together. I told him I didn't feel that way towards him. So we agreed to just stay friends." Hermione added through gritted teeth, "Isn't that right, Jake?" She nudged him in the ribs to get him to answer.

"Uh-huh," Jake mumbled. Ron seemed to cheer up at this news. He gave Hermione his lop-sided smile and tried to sound sympathic towards Jake. "Oh. That's too bad." Jake wasn't convinced one bit.

Really, Jake still loved Hermione a lot and Hermione knew it but he knew how she felt about Ron. '_I'll just have to show her I'm better than him,'_ he thought, and he decided he would. "So Ron, do you play basketball?" Jake asked.

"No," Ron replied confused, because he'd never heard of the game.

Jake smirked. "Oh, what a shame. I was going to ask you if you wanted to play against me. Oh well, perhaps Harry will." Jake turned to Harry, but Ron interrupted him.

"But I didn't say I wouldn't play! "

"Well, it looks like we've got a basketball game to play then." Jake said as he walked towards the basketball court. Ron gave a nervous laugh and turned to Hermione, Harry, and Ginny. " What the bloody hell is basketball? " he asked.

Hermione explained the game to him quickly. "Good luck, Ron." she added with a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks." Ron quickly ran over to where Jake was. Jake said," Okay, let's start. We'll play to 10, I guess."

Ron simply replied, "Sure."

And the game began. Harry was the referee, and Hermione and Ginny were on the bleachers cheering. For a beginner, Ron was doing pretty good. Jake and him were tied with seven by now.

The fact that Ron was so good made Jake mad. When Ron said he didn't play basketball, Jake thought he'd be able to impress Hermione with his good basketball skills. But so far his plan wasn't working. _'_

_Dammit! __He scored again. Now I'm losing and I'll never win Hermione's heart._

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile Ginny and Hermione are talking to each other...**

"So you can you please explain loverboy over there?" asked Ginny.

Hermione sighed. "Jake's kind of lovesick. "

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Hermione, what do you mean when you say 'kind of lovesick'?"

"Well he- Look, Ron got another point! Go Ron! Woohoo!" Hermione beamed at him but Ginny stopped her.

"Don't you try to get off the subject! We need to talk about this! Right now."

"Why, Gin? It's not that big of a deal. "

"Because I said so. Now explain to me what you meant!"

"Fine! Jake stalks me, he calls or emails me everyday during the summer, he even talks to my dad and mom like their old friends. Are you happy now? I wish Riley was here!" She buried her face into her hands and screamed.

"Whose Riley? Another guy friend?" To Ginny's surprise, Hermione chuckled with her face still covered.

"What's so funny? " asked Ginny. Hermione's odd behavior confused her.

Finally, Hermione looked up with tears, from laughing so hard. She choked out, "Riley-isn't-a-guy!" She continued to giggle.

Ginny quickly comprended what she had said. "So Riley's a girl?"

Hermione began to control herself and nodded. "Yes,_ she_ is."

"And what about this Riley girl? What does she have to do with anything? "

" Well... I think if she was here Jake would pay attention to her instead of me," Hermione admitted. She could see that Ginny was a little puzzled. She didn't blame her.

"You see when we were little Riley, Jake, and I were a bit like Ron, Harry, and I. 'A Golden Trio'. Anyway, Jake use to have a big crush on Riley but then a year before I went to Hogwarts, she moved away to France. Ever since then he's had a crush on me," Hermione finished.

"Wow." That was all Ginny could say in response. What else _could _she say? Finally she thought of something. "So do you think Jake may just still love Riley and be in denial?"

"Yes I do. "

"I think all we have to do is get Jake to see it. "

"I think I like your plan, Gin. "

"Thanks. So I guess we should start Operation Get-Jake-To-Stop-Obbessing-About-Hermione-and-Realizing-He-Loves-Riley as soon as possible. " Ginny said in one breath.

"Or we could just call it Operation Help Hermione, you know," Hermione suggested.

Ginny shrugged. "If that works for you, I guess. Oh look, it's the end of the game I guess. Let's go see who won."

They walked over to the boys. Hermione and Ginny found out that Ron had won the game and told him congratulations. Ron smiled and thanked them. He shook hands with Jake and told him good game.

Jake mumbled the same thing to him, scowling. His plan hadn't worked. He was mad. Jake decided that he would find one Ron was good at and beat him at it. He loved Hermione and wouldn't let anyone take her away from him. _'Just wait Ron Weasley,'_ he thought as he watched Ron and Hermione staring at each other,_' I'll have Hermione and you won't.'_

Meanwhile...Ginny was thinking of her and Hermione's plan. _'Maybe it'll get my mind off of_ _Harry. Yeah, I'm pretty sure it will.'_ She looked at Harry, who just happened to be looking at her. _'Okay, maybe not.'_ Ginny turned away quickly, embarassed. She then thought,_ 'Wait, why_ _was Harry looking at me like that? Could he actually like me? I hope so.'_

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, what do you think? Remember Riley because she'll be making an appearance in the story. R/r please!


	3. Bye Bye Parents

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything but Jake, Riley, Annie, and the plot.

**A/N:** Enjoy the chapter! :)

* * *

**Chapter 4:** Bye Bye Parents

Hermione woke up the next day finding her parents in their room packing their suitcases. "Mum. Dad. Where are you going? "

Mrs. Granger stopped what she was doing to look at Hermione. "We have a dental convention in Paris to go to. "After looking at Hermione's puzzled face she added, "Remember? We told you about it days ago."

"I-I forgot," Hermione mumbled.

"Well you know the rules," Mr. Granger said. "One: No prank calling. Two: No answering the door to strangers. And three, just for you Hermione: no sexual anything. If I find one hickey on you, I'll toss both those boys back to where they came from and you'll be grounded for life."

Her dad looked serious so Hermione carefully said, "Don't worry, Daddy, I'll be careful. Besides, Ron and Harry are just my friends. I have everything in control. You can count on me."

"That's my girl." Mr. Granger smiled, kissed her forehead and continued to pack.

By noon, they were ready to go. Mrs. Granger hugged her daughther good-bye. "Well, we'll only be gone a few days."

"How many days?" Hermione asked.

"About a week or so. Maybe more." Mr. Granger replied.

Hermione smiled a little to herself, then turned back to her parents. "Oh, okay."

Mr. Granger noticed what she had done. "Don't you get any ideas now!" he shouted.

"Daddy, relax. I just wanted to know. Everything'll be fine." Hermione said, while crossing her fingers. "Now you guys go have fun on your trip!"

"Okay, we're leaving. Bye, Herms." Mr. and Mrs. Granger then left, each giving of their daughter one last hug.

"Bye! " Hermione called. When her parents were out the front door, she cried out, "Yes!" Finally, she could have a fun summer.

She was dancing around like a prat when Ginny, Ron, and Harry came down the stairs. Ron raised an eyebrow. "What are you so happy about?"

Hermione broke the news, which made the others happy as well. "Cool!"

"A week or more without my parents. This is like heaven to me!" Hermione exclaimed.

She hugged Ron out of excitement, so did Ginny with Harry. Ginny pulled away blushing. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay. I like hugging you. It doesn't seem like we've talked to each other a lot." Harry ended his sentence with a frown.

"I know," Ginny whispered.

Harry smiled again. "Maybe we should put an end to that."

"I agree."

" Well... how about we talk to each other on the loveseat for awhile? "

"I'd love to."

"So, how are you today?"

"Pretty good. You?"

"Okay."

"Just okay?"

Harry shrugged. "I've just got a lot on my mind lately."

Ginny nodded, "Me too."

"What about?"

"Um... stuff."

"Ah stuff, what a wonderful thing to think about."

"Hey!" Ginny punched his arm playfully, laughing. "Well, what do you think about then?" Harry grew silent at that. Ginny covered her mouth feeling guilty. Harry was still kind edgy about Sirus' death. "Oh, I'm so sorry Harry. I probably made you think of Sirus, didn't I? I didn't mean-"

Harry put a hand on her shoulder. "It's fine, Ginny. I'm getting a little better about talking about Sirus anyway. I don't want him to think I'm ashamed of him or anything and I shouldn't be. He was a really great guy."

"He was."

"I thought of him a second father."

"Oh Harry, I wish I could bring him back to you but I can't."

"He deserves to be in heaven. It's a lot more peaceful. When he was alive he had to hide, in heaven he's free."

"Good point." Ginny bit her lip. "Harry?"

"Yes, Ginny?"

"Is there anything else bothering you? Because if there is you can always talk to me about it."

"No, there isn't but if there is I'll be sure to tell you about it."

"Good," Ginny said, smiling.

Harry smiled back. All of a sudden, they seemed to have gotten really close to each other. Almost close enough to kiss each other.

_Just a bit farther. Almost there. I-_

At that moment, the doorbell rang. Harry and Ginny pulled away quickly, both blushing.

Somehow the others hadn't noticed what they had been about to do. Ginny saw that Hermione had a book in her hand and Ron was lying on the couch, close to drifting off to sleep out of boredom. Hermione answered the door. It was Jake.

"Hey Mione! Can I come in?"

* * *

**A/N:** Well, what did you think? I hope Harry and Ginny's conversation was realistic. Hope you liked this chapter. R/r please!


	4. A Dip In The Lake

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't update in a little while , but I've been kind of busy even though I'm on Winter Break . Also I was trying to figuire how this chapter should go. To make up for my delaying here should be a longer chapter than last time and hopefully also more interesting. Also this is where the T rating comes into the story.

* * *

**Chapter 4:** A Dip In The Lake

Hermione's eyes widened from surprisement. "Why Jake, what brings you here?" she said through gritted teeth and a fake smile.

"Oh well, just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out or something."

"Oh, uh, we're, uh, kind of busy right now so can we do this another time or something?" Hermione muttered under her breath, "Like the next milleumim." Though she had said it quietly, Ginny, Ron, and Harry heard and began laughing.

Fortunately, Jake hadn't heard. "What was that?"

"Oh nothing, just an inside joke." Hermione said, then giggled. "I guess you can come in for a bit, but we were just about to go swimming for a bit so-"

"We were?" Ron asked, but then Ginny elbowed him right in the ribs and gave him an icy look telling him to shut up. "Oh, I mean, yes we _were_ about to go for a swim."

Much to their disappointment, Jake said, "I could go with you guys. " Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all groaned while Harry had no clue why.

Hermione sighed. " If you must! " she snapped. So Jake hurried to his house and went to change into his swim trunks.

* * *

While the girls got ready Ginny asked, "Why did you have to do that Hermione?" Hermione noted a hint of anger in her voice.

"I couldn't be mean, Gin! I don't why, but I think it's because I'm very vulnerable. But don't worry. If he tries anything I'll be ready."

Ginny looked anxious but nodded anyway. "Just be careful, okay?"

"I will."

And they made their way downstairs to wait for the others not knowing what was in store for them.

* * *

The five teenagers all met in the backyard. There they found a big lake. Hermione and Ginny stripped off their clothes wearing only, to the guys' pleasures, bikinis. Everyone was ready to swim.

Ginny and Harry jumped in together, starting to splash each other. They didn't realized they had moved to all the way to the other side of the lake. Ginny, being silly, jumped out at Harry. "Aah!" she cried.

Harry caught her in his arms before she could fall. Ginny's arms were around his neck and Harry's around her waist. They were very close. So close...

"Harry..." Ginny whispered, her face only a few inches away. " I... really like you..." She couldn't take it anymore. She leaned in closer and made her dream come true.

* * *

Hermione became self-conscious of her body so she decided to just stick to watching the others swimming. Ginny and Harry soon weren't to be seen.

Ron noticed that Hermione hadn't gotten in the water so he went over to her. "Are you coming in with us? The water's great!"

Hermione shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not."

Ron gave her a sly smile. "Well, I guess I'll just have to decide for you then."

"What are you d-?" But before Hermione could coninue her question, Ron picked her up and dumped her in the lake. Then he jumped in after her.

When Hermione came back to surface she shouted, "RONALD WEASLEY, I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THAT!"

Ron just laughed and soon she was too. Finally they calmed down and stared into each other's eyes. He wanted to tell her the truth. He wanted her to know he loved her. "Hermione, I..."

Sadly, Ron was interrupted by the splashing of Jake jumping in. He had ruined the moment.

_Damm__it!__ I am really starting to hate this guy. _

"How about we play Marco Palo?" Jake asked.

Hermione gave Ron a questioningly look to see if he knew the game. He gave a small nod to show her he did. Hermione turned back to Jake and replied, "I guess so."

Jake faced Ron. "Do you want to go first?"

Ron shrugged and mumbled, "Sure."

Hermione thought the game would be fine. But, oh how wrong she was mistakened. "Marco!" Ron called.

"Polo!" Hermione and Jake answered.

At that moment Hermione realized Jake was holding her hand and pulling her out of the water towards her house. This got her scared. "What are you doing?"

"Doing something I've been wanting to do for a long time."

"And what's that-?" Hermione's question was cut by Jake's lips pressed on hers. She felt his hands running up and down her sides. Somehow they found their way to the living room. Jake led them over to the couch and laid Hermione on her back.

He practically jumped on top of her. Hermione kept trying to get him off her but found out she couldn't since he was much bigger and stronger than she was.

She also noticed one of Jake's hands had made it's way down to her thigh. Hermione smacked it away. This, though, didn't seem to help. She realized Jake was trying to take advantage of her.

Hermione finally was able to push his face away from hers. "Stop it! I don't want to do this. Jake, I don't love you! Please just get off me!" She pleaded.

"Mione..."

"No! Leave me alone!"

"But-"

"Fine then. RON! " Hermione knew she was taking a bit of a risk since Ron was outside and probably couldn't hear her, but it was the only choice she had.

Fortunately, it seemed to ending up a great idea, because Ron had come running in. His first reaction to the situation was shock, then to anger when he saw Hermione on the verge of tears.

"Get off of her arsehole!"

"And whose going to make me Carrot Top?"

"Me!" And with that Ron dove at Jake punching the daylights out of him. Hermione watched, still sitting on the couch, too shocked to do anything. Also at that very second, Harry and Ginny came in the room.

"Wow, that was should- What the hell?! What's going on?" Harry asked, looking at Ron and Jake, on the floor fighting.

Hermione answered as she sobbed on Ginny's shoulder. "J-Jake t-tried to... and I-I yelled for help... and then R-Ron came in... He started beating Ja-Jake up. "

Harry turned pale and looked as though he'd be sick. "He actually tried to...?"

Hermione just sniffled. He took it as a yes. He too then started fighting Jake along with Ron, while Ginny tried to comfort Hermione, who was still crying hard.

Finally, Hermione had had enough. She pushed Ron and Harry off Jake and began punching him. "I hate you!" she shouted over and over again.

After awhile, she stopped and put her head on her knees and continued to cry.

Jake sat up with bruises and a bloody nose. "I'm so sorry, Hermione." He shook his head. "I have no idea what got into me. You have a right to hate me. I'll be surprised if you ever forgive me. Well I guess I do. I think I'm in love with you."

Hermione looked up slightly, through her tears. "You're not in love with _me_. You love _Riley_. She loved you too. I'm sure of it."

"But Mione, we were all just 10 when she moved. I was too young to be in love."

Hermione shook her head. "Nuh-huh. I mean really how old do you have to be to fall in love?"

Jake raised an eybrow. "I don't know."

"Exactly. Do you get what I mean?"

"Yeah I do, but are you sure I love Riley?"

"Positive."

"Well, I'll think about it. Um, so where do we go from here? Because I understand if you don't want to ever see me again. It was wrong of me to try to pull what I did even when I thought I loved you."

"I'm never going to be able to forgive you but as long you never, and I mean _never_ do that again, I may still talk to you after this. I don't know if that'll be anytime soon though."

Jake gave a grim smile. "I understand. I'll be off, and again I really am sorry." He hurried out the door and left.

Ron hugged Hermione, who had leaned her head on his shoulder. Harry and Ginny excused themselves from the room leaving the pair alone.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered.

"Anytime. I'm just glad you're okay," Ron whispered back.

"I appreciate that."

They stayed embraced like that for a very long time. Finally, they pulled apart and went to their rooms to change. Ron sighed in the hallway watching her close her door. He decided he'd tell her how he felt soon. _Very_ soon.

* * *

Ginny and Harry walked up the stairs, not talking at all. They were holding hands and glanced at each other from time to time. What happened in the lake between them was still clear in their minds.

Harry walked Ginny over to her room. He nervously said, "Well, um, I guess we'll talk later. I-I have to-" He was interrupted by Ginny's lips on his. At first he was surprised, but then started kissing her back.

Harry then realized what happened out in the lake hadn't been an accident. Ginny really did like him. He was so happy to know Ron had been telling him the truth afterall. Finally, the new couple broke apart.

Harry smiled. "I thought Hermione said you gave up on me?"

"Well, yes I did give up on you," Ginny started and Harry frowned, "but that didn't mean I ever stopped liking you. There's a difference. Well, I should probably go. Hermione'll need a girl to talk to when she comes up here. See you later, Harry." Ginny gave him a peck on the cheek and went in her room.

Harry sighed dreamily at the closed door. _Wow._ _Ginny really likes me! Yes! _He hurried into his room with a big smile pastered on his face.

* * *

Once Hermione was in her and Ginny's room, Ginny hurried over to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine."

"Good because I wanted to beat the crap out of Jacob after what he did. Actually I still kind of want to."

Hermione wanted to get off the topic so she asked. "Anyway, why were you so happy when you and Harry came in?"

This seemed to make Ginny nervous. " Oh, um, well we, uh..." she stammered.

It started to irriate Hermione. "Spit it out, Gin."

"Um, well you see... Harry and I kissed."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there was the chapter. So far it's my longest one. Please r/r! :)

**xoxo, ****Heather**


	5. A Blast From the Past

**A/N:** I am sorry for not updating in such a long time but I've been busy with school and orchestra. Also I had writer's block. But anyways, aren't you just happy for Ginny and Harry (I'm so glad I made them kiss. I guess it kind of makes up for the fluff that hasn't really taken place yet with RHr) Anyway, to explain the chapter title, let's just say a certain girl has come back in town.

* * *

**Chapter 5:** A Blast From The Past

Hermione's jaw dropped. "Oh my gosh, I'm so happy for you, Gin!"

Ginny smiled at her shocked, but happy friend. "Thanks, Hermione."

There was a short silence. Ginny chose to break it. "Um... Hermione?"

"Yes, Ginny?"

"I just wanted to know what you're going to do about... about Jake." Ginny asked with slight hestiation. She wasn't postive if she should have brought up the question, but her curiousity took over her.

"In all honesty, Gin? I don't really know." Hermione answered in weak voice. Ginny gave her a quizzical face, trying to get her to explain. "A part of me never wants to speak to him again and the other half reminds me of the friendship we've had for so many years. I don't know what we are anymore. Friends, foes, what? I'll never be able to forgive him that's all I know for sure."

Ginny gave Hermione a sympathetic look. "I don't know either Hermione. But I do agree that you shouldn't forgive him. The bloody git deserved to have Ron and Harry beat the shit out of him."

"Ginny!"

"What?! He tried to harass you. You can't possibly feel sorry for him!"

"No, it's not that. I thought I'd just make a note that you swore."

"Oh come on, _Herms_, live a little. Come on, a tiny little curse won't do any harm," Ginny pleaded.

"Don't call me bloody Herms! I hate that nickname!" Hermione shouted.

"Wow, you actually swore!" exclaimed Ginny.

Hermione, though, wasn't as excited. She covered her mouth as if afraid she'd let another curse slip.

Ginny watched Hermione's reaction. "Don't be upset with yourself. Actually, I bet my dear brother would be even more attracted to you if he knew I had just made you swear."

Hermione slightly blushed pink. "You really think he likes me, Gin?"

Ginny nodded and Hermione beamed. "So anyway, I think we need a plan."

"What do you mean a plan?" Hermione was confused.

"A plan to get Ron to admit his feelings for you then to get Loverboy the Perv to fall in love with Riley again." Ginny acted like it wasn't too much to do.

"You make it sound so easy. That's the hardest plan I've ever heard."

Ginny just shrugged. "Harry and I got together pretty easily. You and Ron shouldn't be any different."

"Well, you're the Queen of Flirting. You and Harry have been flirting together ever since you got here. That's why it was easy. Anyway, it's not about me and Ron, I'm worried about. It's Riley and Jake." Hermione said.

"Why?" asked Ginny.

" People change." Hermione replied. "They haven't seen each other in years. I mean, maybe they don't love each other anymore. Maybe they moved on."

"Nonsense! There's still a chance they haven't so I say invite your friend Riley over for a few days or something and see if it works."

"Well... " Hermione started, "Riley did write to me recently asking if she could so maybe..."

* * *

Hermione and Ginny had decided that day to invite Riley over for a week. Riley said she couldn't wait and would meet them at the train station at noon on Friday. After five days of waiting for Riley toarrive, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Harry climbed into Hermione's shiny light blue mustang to pick Riley up.

When they got there, they met up with a teenage girl, with long dirty blonde hair and green eyes, that looked to be their age. "Riley!" Hermione exclaimed, wrapping her old friend in a tight hug.

"'Mione!" Riley exclaimed back. "It's so good to see you again. Longtime no see, huh?" Hermione took another look at her friend. She had really changed. Riley had a stud in her ear, a strand of hair dyed black, and had grown to be very tall.

"Yeah... Um Riley, this is Ginny, Harry, and Ron." Hermione blushed at this point. Riley knew about her crush on Ron. She had accidentally let it slip in a letter to her.

"Hi. Hey, where's Jake?"

Everybody got quiet. They hadn't talked about the 'Jake inccident' since the day it happened. They had been happy about the news of Ginny and Harry becoming a couple. Which Ron, unsurprisingly, was very supportive about. Now they had to think about the horrible thing that ruined a friendship. Hermione remembered how scared she had been that day.

"Jake couldn't come."

"Why not?"

"I'll tell you later. Come on, let's go back to the car."

And they drove to Hermione's home in total silence. Riley knew something was wrong, but didn't make a comment. Yet.

* * *

When they were in the driveway of the Granger's residence, they quickly got out of the car. Riley took her things in Hermione's room. She had brought a sleeping bag so she could sleep on the floor. "Mione, tell me what happened with Jake. Are you guys not speaking to each other?"

"Kind of." Hermione responded in a soft whisper. "H-he tried to..."

Riley made a gesture for her to go on. "Tell me."

"Jake tried to take advantage of me five days ago. I almost would have been completely if Ron hadn't saved me."

"He did?" Riley's face had turned pale and looked as if she wanted to faint.

Hermione nodded. She couldn't speak. She thought if she did she'd be sick. Finally, after a moment of silence she spoke. "Can we please talk about something else?"

"Of course." Riley's frown turned into a grin. "So how are things going with Ron?"

"Okay, but nothing big. He kissed my cheek yesterday. That's about it. I don't know what else to do." Hermione sighed.

"Maybe you should make the first move, Mione."

"Well, Ginny did have an idea..."

"What was it?"

Hermione whispered it in Riley's ear. Riley was smiling like an idiot. "Now that just might work!"

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry if it was short but at least I updated. I'm pretty sure I'll have the next chapter up soon. If it isn't, you're allowed to flame me. Also don't worry, you'll find out what the plan is next chapter. For you fans of jealous Ron, you should like Chapter 7. :)

**xoxo, Heather**


	6. The Ridiculous Plan

**Chapter 7: The Plan**

That evening Hermione, Ginny, Riley all agreed to have the plan put in motion. They asked Harry and Ron if they wanted to go out that night. They said yes since they knew the girls would continue to annoy them if they didn't. So then the five of them went upstairs to get ready.

Hermione, Ginny, Riley, Ron, and Harry were going to a Muggles' nightclub for teens called Motions. Ron got excited thinking he'd get to try whiskey, but disappointed when Hermione told him they didn't sell those kind of drinks there. "Besides," she added, "you're a Prefect. You have to set an example for the younger kids. "

"Yes, Hermione." Ron mumbled. He then asked Riley, "Has she always been like this?"

Hermione scowled while Riley giggled and nodded. "Still the same old funsucker I used to know."

"I-AM-NOT-A-FUNSUCKER!"

"If you say so, Hermione." Riley muttered to herself, but Ron heard and laughed again.

Hermione just groaned and continued driving to the club. Finally, Riley was able to control herself. She turned to Ron, seriously. "You're going to get to see the real Hermione tonight." she said in Hermione's defense.

"Whatda you mean ?" Ron asked.

"I mean, when Hermione's dancing she's not really her usual self," Riley stated. "She changes a bit."

Ron snorted, shaking his head. "I highly doubt that. "

Hermione looked in rearview mirror, glaring at Ron, who was in the backseat. "And why would you say that?" she snapped.

"I-I didn't mean it like that. I-I was only-" stammered Ron. '_Uh oh,'_ he thought. '_This wasn't good_.'

"You were only stating that you think I can't be fun or be a little out of control. I like to think of myself as a very fun person, but I guess to you that's just impossible!" shouted Hermione.

"N-no. N-not at all," Ron stumbled. This was getting worse. Not good at all.

"_Sure_. I'll show you! You'll see!" Hermione yelled before she went back to driving. She was still scowling.

"Fine," Ron mumbled. He liked Hermione a lot, but he didn't understand why she always had to be so difficult all the time. But it was what made her so special to him, he guessed. She always liked to prove him wrong.

Five minutes later, Hermione parked the car and everyone got in line to get in. When they went inside blaring music played and dancing people crowded the place. In seconds Hermione, Ginny, and Riley started to join them when Ron and Harry pulled them to the side.

"Come on. Let's find a table first." Harry suggested. The girls shrugged and followed Harry and Ron to a table. When they got there, the girls shouted, "Okay we're going now. Bye!" They took off for the dance floor with Harry, tagging along hoping to dance with Ginny. Ron was left to sit at the table all alone.

Ron frowned. He'd been hoping to talk to her that night._ 'Okay,' _he thought, _'maybe in a loud, crowded nightclub wasn't the best idea, but I need to tell her sometime. That is if I ever get a chance to tonight.' He_ glanced in Hermione's direction. She looked to be having the time of her life. He knew instantly that she'd be dancing all night.

Hermione, though she was enjoying herself, felt very insecure. Ron didn't go with them to the dance floor so the plan had to continue and guys were staring at her. She remembered the plan that Ginny had told her five days earlier in her room. Ginny had said that since Ron was easily jealous, Hermione needed to get a guy to dance with her all night. Ginny seemed to think Ron would try to cut in or something. Hermione found the whole idea stupid.

Ginny's other part of the plan was for Riley. They had invited Jake to meet them there. They said it was so he could see Riley again. It wasn't a total lie. It really was so he could see Riley, but not like the way he was expecting. Hermione thought all of it was pointless, but concluded that in the mind of a 14 year old it seemed perfect, but to a 16 year old it was a waste of time.

Hermione looked at her "party" clothes. She was wearing a blue tank top that showed a little cleavage and a skirt that stopped inches above her knees. She felt like a total scarlet woman. Hermione decided she definitely was going to kill Ginny and Riley after tonight.

Jake met them later in the middle of the dance floor. The girls looked at the floor while Harry glared at him. Riley had said she didn't really like Jake now after what he tried to do to Hermione, but chose to help anyway so he'd leave Hermione alone so she could get Ron. Riley dragged Jake away to the other side of the dance floor so she could talk to him.

Ron had saw all of this. When he saw Jake he started to get out of his seat , but then sat back down when Jake and Riley walked away. He continued to watch his friends and sister dance. He noticed guys looking at Hermione. "I really wish they'd quit looking at her. "

"Quit looking at who?" said a voice coming from behind him. Ron turned to see a light-brown haired girl with hazel eyes standing behind him. She was very tan. She was wearing a black sun dress. " Hi there. My name is Tiffany. "

"Ron. Nice to meet you." Ron shook the girl's hand. Tiffany sat in the seat next to him.

"So why are you here all alone?" she asked him.

"Oh, um, I didn't feel like dancing."

"Why not?" She raised her eyebrows, puzzled. "You came here, didn't you? That's kind of the whole point. "

Ron blushed a bit. " I- I can't dance. "

Tiffany gave a laugh. "Is that all? Here, I'll teach you." She took Ron's hand and dragged him to the dance floor near Hermione, Harry, and Ginny. He noticed Hermione was dancing with a guy. Jealousy entered inside him.

Ron decided that hanging out with Tiffany didn't seem like such a bad idea. She taught him how to dance to all kinds of music. A loud song began to play. Hermione seemed to have become the center of attention. The guy she was with seemed to be furious. Ron didn't understand why.

Ron saw a glare on Hermione's face. He could tell she was mad at the guy. A new anger took over him. Not jealousy, but real anger. '_If he touched her at all I'll...'_ Ron thought to himself, but was interrupted by Tiffany. "Whose that girl?"

Instead of answering her, Ron took off running towards Hermione and the guy. "Ron! Where are you going?" Tiffany shouted, but he didn't stop. She walked away huffing and cursing. "I'll find someone else to dance with then. "

Ron didn't care in the slightest. He pushed the guy with Hermione off her and pulled her back to the table he was sitting in earlier. "Are you okay?" he asked, catching his breath.

Hermione nodded, trying to catch hers as well. "You should have let me take care of myself. I didn't need you. I was fine on my own."

Ron frowned. This isn't how he thought this would go. "I was only trying to help."

"Well, maybe I don't need your help!" Hermione snapped, glaring up at him.

"Hermione... " Ron's sentence drifted off.

"No! I didn't need you to help me. I can take care of myself. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't take of myself."

"I didn't say that."

"Well, whatever it _is_ that you're trying to say spit it out!"

"I fancy you," Ron spilled.

"Fancy me? You mean, you really... "

Ron blushed and nodded. But if you don't... "

His words were cut off by Hermione's arms around his neck. "I fancy you too, Ron." She looked up at him and smiled like fool. She didn't care though. She was too happy.

Ron looked so nervous. He took a deep breath before saying shyly, "Um, can I... you know." He was blushing right now. His face was completely flushed.

Hermione understood perfectly. "Of course. That is, if we're together. You never did asked me." She smirked, feeling confident for once about talking like this with Ron. Well, there had been that time at the Yule Ball, but it had been out of anger. Besides, after that she had cried. Yeah, not so good.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Fine. Hermione Granger, will you go out with me?" He said with actual maturity and confidence. He felt proud of himself.

Hermione giggled and nodded with her eyes sparkling. Or was it the light? Ron stood back up, gleaming with triumph, as if he had won something. "Now that, that's all cleared up I'm going to do something I've wanted to do for a while now."

That's when it happened. Ron kissed Hermione and it was perfect. Well, to them it was. After they pulled away, Ron exclaimed, "Bloody hell!" When Hermione didn't comment on his use of bad language, he smirked down at her. "You okay?"

Hermione stared at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I just cursed and you didn't say anything. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Actually, I can't say anything about you swearing because Ginny made me swear a few days ago."

Ron gasped. "Hermione Granger, Hogwarts' Gryffindor Prefect and know-it-all, swore. My, what is this world coming?" He teasingly held the back of his hand to his forehead, looking as if he was to faint.

Hermione mocked a glare and swatted his shoulder playfully. "Oh shut up, you prat."

Ron caught her hand and gave her a lop-sided smile. "Okay." He kissed her again. Hermione pulled away. "Don't think you can just-" She was then cut off by Ron's lips on hers again. Hermione gave up and lost herself in the kiss.

That's when a soft slow song began to play. Hermione pulled away and said, "I love this song!"

"Would you like to dance then?" asked Ron holding out his hand for her, trying to be sweet.

"I'd love to," Hermione replied.

With that, they walked out to the dance floor. It turned know how to slow dance. Hermione helped put his hands on her waist, then wrapped her arms his neck. "See it's not that hard," she whispered.

"No, it isn't." Ron whispered back, closing his eyes. This was kind of nice. He wanted to stay like this with her for as long as he could.

Sadly, Harry and Ginny butted in. Ginny sighed. "Sorry for interrupting this little moment of yours, but we need your help."

"Why?" Both Ron and Hermione said this out of frustration. Couldn't they have any time alone together? Just for once. No interruptions, no complications... Guess not.

"We have to go home and Riley and Jake are kind of," Ginny hesistated with the word to describe the two, "Er well, _busy _at the moment, and Hermione you are the _only_ one that would get their attention. Trust me."

"Fine," Hermione muttered, impatient. Why now? Harry and Ginny led them to the pair and Hermione saw Riley and Jake...snogging. She gasped. "When did this happen?" she shouted instantly.

Riley and Jake pulled apart quickly. They both blushed tomato red. "Erm, I told her how I felt and she said she did too."

Hermione turned to Riley, with a scowl. She couldn't believe this. "I thought you said you didn't anymore."

Riley shrugged. "Changed my mind."

"Good for you guys." Hermione said, sarcastically. "You make a lovely couple."

Riley didn't seem to take the hint. She just smiled, without a care in the world. "Thanks." She went back to staring at Jacob with lovestrucked eyes. It annoyed Hermione. Had Riley learn nothing from her story? Obviously not.

"Come on. We should go now ," Harry said. Everyone reluctantly got in the car, except for Jake, who said his goodbye to Riley with a long kiss on the lips. Riley got in the car with a goofy smile on her face. Hermione started the car and they headed home. She looked in the rearview mirror and grinned at Ron. He returned the gesture. '_That was the best night I've ever had,' _Hermione thought.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? I hope it was to your satisfaction. If it wasn't then flame me. Also if you have any ideas for the story tell me. I have some ideas for the next chapter , but I'm not sure. I wanted to update sooner , but yesterday was my sister's birthday so I couldn't. Also I promise Ron and Hermione will get their slow dance. R/r please!**


	7. The Prochecy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Harry Potter or "I'm With You" by Avril Lavigne or "Broken" by Seether and Amy Lee.

**A/N:** I'm glad you guys liked last chapter. I thought it'd be the downfall of the story or something. Anyways, this is starting from where we stopped last chapter. A bit of more fluff for you H/G shippers. Also, Harry has a secret to share. What is it? Hope you guys like it!

* * *

**Chapter 7:** The Prochecy

When Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Riley got back to Hermione's house they got out slowly. All of them were thinking hard. A lot had happened to each of them. Hermione and Ron were together. Riley had Jake. Harry and Ginny... well, they seemed to be doing fine. No one knew the reason why Harry had asked them to go home early. Ron and Hermione were starting to grow worried. Riley was daydreaming too much to notice.

"Harry wants to tell you something." Ginny said.

They were walking to the door when Ron pulled Hermione aside. "Do you think something's wrong with Harry too?"

Hermione nodded with a frown. "Why else would he drag us away from having our first dance together?"

Ron shrugged. "But whatever it is, it's got to be important. Come on. We'd better hurry. They'll be waiting for us."

Hermione nodded again and followed Ron inside her house to see the others in the living room. Ginny snorted. "About time. Thought you forgot about us or something."

"How could we ever forget about _you_?" Ron said sarcasically, rolling his eyes with a smirk. "What'd you want to tell us?" he asked turning to Harry.

"Uh, well not to be rude or anything but could Riley leave the room please?" Harry said anxiously, looking at the floor. This just made Ron and Hermione worry even more.

Was this about You-Know-Who?

To everyone's surprise, Riley didn't seem at all offended. On the contrary, she looked almost giddy. "Sure. I'll be over at Jake's house." She got up to leave but Hermione stopped her.

"What?!" Hermione hissed.

"Mione," Riley said calmly, "His dad's home. Besides, we decided to take things slow in case things don't work out."

"It didn't look like you were taking things slow back at the club!"

At this point, Riley blushed. "Mione, I still love Jake. I mean, I know what he did to you was bad but I can't help how I feel. You're just going to have to trust me, okay? _Please._ "

"Fine," Hermione mumbled.

"Well ,I guess I'll leave you guys alone then. Be back soon." And with that Riley took off.

"Be careful!" Hermione called after her,then shook her head irritated. "Anyway, what did you want to tell us Harry?"

"Uh," Harry started in a nervous shaky voice. Ginny nudged him to continue.

"Ginny," Ginny elbowed him again even harder this time out of frustration. "I mean, _I _wanted to tell you something really important. Ginny reckons I should tell you... so I will. "

"What?" Hermione asked, silently praying it wasn't something bad but knew in the end it would be.

"Last year... do you remember the prochecy?" Harry asked.

Hermione and Ron nodded. "Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything? I mean, it broke so it's useless. Isn't it?" Hermione said.

"Well, actually it wasn't useless because I heard it for myself. Dumbledore told me that about 17 years ago Trelawney made a prochecy about me to him. It says I'm the one who's got to finish off Voldemort. It said neither of us can live while the other survives."

There was a long silence. Hermione broke it. "Why didn't you ever tell us? " She asked this in a loud, angry voice. Ron just stayed silent, frozen to the spot. Harry could tell he was furious as well.

"I wanted to tell you but - "

Hermione interrupted him. "But apparently, Ginny's more important to you than us. "

She then ran out of the room, sobbing. Ron got up to follow her, but hesitated. "Mate, I'm sorry but..." Harry understood. He waved his hand to dismiss his friend. Ron took off after Hermione.

Harry sighed. He knew they were upset with him and probably would never forgive him. Ginny came over to his side and said, "I think that went well."

Harry looked at her, showing his doubt to her. It sure didn't look like it went well.

Ginny patted arm reassuringly and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Don't worry. You did the right thing, Harry." And she kissed him gently on the cheek.

* * *

Hermione sat on the edge of the lake throwing stones at the water as hard as she could, letting out all of her frustration while crying. She couldn't believe Harry had never told her and Ron about the prochecy. After all that they'd been through together... He had told Ginny over them. It just didn't seem right but she then concluded it made sense.

_Ginny understands how Voldermort can be. She's technically met him. Ron and I haven't. She understands the situation better. That's why he didn't tell us._

Hermione heard footsteps from behind her. She turned to see Ron walking up to her. She gave him a sad smile, brushing her tears away. "Hello Ron."

"Hey. Are you going to be okay?" Ron asked with a concerned tone. He put an arm around her.

Hermione nodded. "I think so. I still can't believe he never told us about it but I think I know why."

Ron gave her a questioning look. "You do?"

"Uh-huh. I think he just finds it easier to confide in Ginny. Though I'm not surprised. She always was the type to let people lean on her shoulder. She's a very good friend to have. Harry needed her. When he's with her he seems happy."

"You're right." Ron agreed. "He could use some happiness in his life."

"Even if it involves your sister?" Hermione asked with a smirk.

" Even if it does. " Ron answered honestly. The truth was Ron couldn't be any happier for Harry and his sister. He normally didn't like talking about Ginny's boyfriends but Harry was different. He knew he could trust Harry with his life. Ron knew Harry would want to make her happy.

"What about the prochecy?" Hermione asked in a weak voice. Ron thought about it. If Harry was to die, Ginny would be heartbroken. He didn't want that to happen.

"I don't know." He looked at Hermione with fear in his eyes seeing the gesture was being returned. "But I do know we shouldn't think like that. Not right now, not like this."

Hermione sighed. "Okay, I won't." She smiled at Ron and curled up tighter into his arm so that she was closer to him.

They could hear soft music being played in the distance. Ron looked in the direction it was being played from, then back at Hermione. It was coming from inside her house.

"Sounds like Harry and Ginny are having fun. Do you wanna dance?" Ron whispered.

Hermione whispered back, "Sure. Since we never got the chance before." So they stood up and began to sway together.

_'Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't someone please take me home?  
_

_It's damn cold night,_

_Trying to figure out this life._

_Won't you take me by the hand?_

_Take me somewhere new, _

_I don't know who you are_

_But I'm with you.'_

The song was their song. It held the truth. They were together and always would be no matter what. Couple or no couple. They loved each other though neither had said. Even though Voldermort was back and Harry having to kill or be killed someday, they weren't thinking about it. They were only thinking about each other.

* * *

Harry and Ginny were in Hermione's living room, slow dancing. Ginny kept whispering in his ear, saying everything would be okay. Harry liked it. He loved how Ginny knew the right things to say at exactly the right times. He loved being held by her. He started to cry, not meaning to. He just couldn't contain his feelings. Ginny continued to soothe him.

"It's alright Harry. Just let it all out. Just remember I'll always be here for you," she whispered. She felt herself crying as well. Harry let everything pour out of him. His guilt about his parents. About Cedric. About Sirius. He just couldn't stop crying. Ginny stared at him. He looked so vulnerable. Like he was a small child that lost something. She wished she could take his pain away. She heard some of the song being played:

_'The worst is over now and we can breathe again,_

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain._

_There's so much left to learn and no one left to fight, _

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away.'_

The song was saying exactly what Ginny wanted to do. She wanted to hold Harry and make everything better but she knew that it wasn't that easy. She knew she'd just have to be there for him. What else could she do?

Harry pulled away slightly from her. He looked at Ginny in an odd way she couldn't quite understand. "I don't want you to get hurt. "

Ginny gave him a confused look. "Hurt? When the second war comes I'll have to get hurt somehow. We all are. You don't mean to tell me you think I'm going to sit around and wait, do you?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't mean that. I mean, if I die I don't want you to cry over me."

"No, Harry. You can't think like that. You're going to live through this I know it. You'll defeat Voldermort and everyone will be happy," Ginny lied. She knew she was. You couldn't just say something like that and expect it to just happen. That only happened in fairytales. No, this was life. And life wasn't that easy.

"I wish it was that simple, Gin, but it's not."

"I know." Ginny sighed out of frustration and defeat. "I guess we'll just have to see what the future has in stored for us."

* * *

**A/N:** That was the easiest chapter I've ever written. Was it good ? Did I add too much fluff? Anyway, I love you guys and I hope I'll have the next chapter up soon. R/r please! :)

**xoxo, Heather**


	8. Kidnapped By Voldemort

**A/N:** Enjoy the chapter, my lovely readers! :)

* * *

**Chapter 8:** Kidnapped By Voldemort

That night everything seemed fine. Ginny had finally calmed Harry down enough to make him fall asleep. She stared at him. He looked so peaceful , like a sweet little child. Ginny hummed along with the soft music being played. Finally, she too fell asleep.

Hermione and Ron had walked inside after a long snog (or two) to see Ginny and Harry sleeping on the couch in each other's arms. Hermione just smiled and sighed dreamily, while Ron gasped. "Bloody hell!" he whispered. "If he even... "

"Ron! I'm sure they didn't do anything like that. You need to trust your sister," said Hermione.

"I know, I will. "

"Good." Hermione gave him a peck on the lips. Ron was about to lean in for another one when Riley bursted in the door. She looked very angry. She loudly slammed the door behind her. Loud enough to wake Ginny and Harry.

They opened their eyes seeing each other and smiled. They then saw the other people in the room and chose to pull away from each other. At least for now.

"What's wrong, Riley?" asked Hermione. Riley just shook her head, sat in a chair and screamed in a pillow. Finally, she threw it at the wall. "I hate him!"

"Who, Riley?" Hermione asked.

"Jake," Riley said the name with a scowl.

"Why? What did he do?" Hermione asked, frowning.

"He- "

Hermione interrupted her. "Did he try to. . .?"

"NO!" Riley shouted.

"Then what did he do to make you so angry?"

"He fell in love with me," Riley answered.

"Huh? Isn't that a good thing? I mean, for you, that is."

"No it isn't!" Riley cried. "I'm going back home in a few days! It wouldn't work out. Oh, I feel bad that I'm going to break his heart, and maybe my own as well." She began to cry.

Hermione tried to comfort her, akwardily, not used to seeing tough old Riley breakdown. "It's okay Ril, everything'll work out," Hermione lied.

Riley snorted and grimily smiled. "Yeah right, _sure_."

"Well it _might_!"

"Whatever. I'm going to bed."

"Wait." Hermione said weakly. "Ron and I have something to tell everyone." She glanced at Ron, who nodded letting her know he was okay with telling everyone. "Um, Ron and I are a couple now. "

Hermione had looked down as she told the news but now was looking up to see her friends reaction. None of them seemed surprised. "It's about bloody time too!" Ginny exclaimed. "So, have you snogged yet?"

Both Ron and Hermione blushed at this point. "Oh, um..."

Ginny just giggled and said, "I guess I'll take that as a yes." She giggled again.

"Was it good?" asked Riley.

Ron was cherry red now. "I don't think that's any of your business, Riley."

Ginny pouted. "Fine. Ruin our fun. Come on, Riley. I have to tell you something."

Really, she knew Harry, Hermione and Ron needed to talk so she had to get Riley out of the room.

" So, " Harry started, "are you still mad at me?"

Hermione shook her head and Ron said, "Of course not, mate. But it wouldn't have hurt to tell us sooner."

"I know. Ginny told me if I didn't tell you, she would and I felt that I should've been the one to tell you."

"I'm just glad you told us." Hermione said.

"You mean you don't mind about being my friend with this prochecy about me?"

"Of course I'm scared about it Harry but you don't have to worry. Ron and I will always be there for you. Won't we?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Definitely." Ron replied with a grin. Harry smiled back, looking relieved.

"Good, because I don't know what I'd do without you guys."

"Hmm," Hermione began," because I can think of a few things. Like you'd never do your homework. You'd sneak out every night. You'd-"

Harry sighed. "Some things never change, do they Ron?" he asked as Hermione pouted with her arms crossed.

Ron's smile grew. "Yeah, some things never change." He put his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder. "And I'm glad they don't." This made Hermione smile back up at him and hug him. Harry left the room as they embraced giving them some alone time.

After a momentthey pulled away slightly when they heard two girls scream. Riley and Ginny. They ran to the room from where the screams had come from. There they found Harry sitting on one of the bed. He looked up at Ron and Hermione, having heard them come upstairs.

"What happened, Harry?" pleaded Hermione.

"He's taken them." He said with pain in his voice.

"Who?"

"Voldermort. "

* * *

**A/N:** Oh my god! I bet you all hate me now. Leaving such a big cliffy. Yes, I said Riley would leave and that Hermione's parents would come back but I've changed the story. Hope you like the change! Now r/r please!


	9. Confessions and Cells

**A/N:** Well the last chapter was certainly interesting wasn't it. Well. here's Chapter 10. Hope you like it!

**

* * *

****Chapter 9: Confessions and Cells**

Hermione gasped. "What?" Harry stared off, looking lost and sighed. "Voldermort took Ginny and Riley. I was going to your and Ginny's room when I opened the door and saw a Death Eater kidnapping them. Behind him was Voldermort. I was about to use my wand but him and his Death Eater already took off. God I want to kill him!"

Hermione glanced at him. She noticed Harry didn't seem at all surprised Voldermort would take their friends late at night during the summer. "Harry, is there something you're not telling us?"

Harry shuddered. "How did you know?"

Hermione shrugged. "You can see it in your eyes."

"Well, you're right. I had a dream last night about Voldermort. He kidnapped Ginny and Riley in it. I told Ginny about it while we were at the club. She thought my dream was going to come true so she thought I should tell you guys. I should have told you then none of this would have happened. It's all my fault!" Harry threw a glass vase at the wall and ran out of the house. Hermione and Ron took off after him.

Hermione told Ron it'd probably be best if she talked to him alone. He agreed. He wasn't really that good with handling emotional people. When Hermione went out by the lake to see no one there. She had been pretty sure he'd be there. It was a good place to think.

She decided Harry just needed sometime alone. She jumped into the lake getting her clothes soaked. She went underwater to see raven-colored hair in front of her. It was Harry. She dragged him to surface to find out he wasn't breathing. She knew what she had to do.

Hermione got on her knees to give him mouth-to-mouth. Finally, she could feel Harry stirring. She started to pull away , but Harry pulled her on top of him and began kissing her. She tried shoving him but it didn't work.

_What the bloody hell is Harry doing? God, Ginny and Riley have been captured by Lord Voldermort and Harry's here snogging me. Ginny! That's it. He must think I'm Ginny._

Sadly, only Hermione knew that. For when Ron came outside, he was furious. "Bloody hell! We've only been together for one day and here you are cheating on me for Harry! I knew you could never love me! God, I'm such an idiot! " Harry woke up completely shocked.

Hermione got up and ran to Ron. "No! It wasn't like that!"

Ron snorted. "So what was it like?"

Hermione stepped back in fear from his tone. She felt tears threathening to come out. "I didn't cheat on you."

Ron's glare became a sympathemic frown. "What?"

"I didn't cheat on you. I was swimming when I found Harry drowning in the lake. I think he tried to commit suicide. Anyway, I had to give him mouth-to-mouth and I guess he thought I was Ginny and started kissing me."

Ron turned to Harry. "Is this the truth?"

Harry nodded. "I guess so. I didn't mean to kiss Hermione. I was thinking of Ginny earlier and when I felt Hermione's lips on mine I thought they were Ginny's. I was hoping the dream hadn't come true. But it did."

"Don't worry, Harry. We'll get both Ginny and Riley back safely. I promise. " Hermoine said, confidently.

Harry smiled. "Thanks. Well we should take a nap and then we have to go after them. You know to regroup." There was something else to it. The others just didn't know it and they wouldn't find out until morning. Harry knew they'd get mad but he was trying to protect them.

"Okay," replied Hermione and Ron unsure.

After Harry went inside, Ron and Hermione were akwardly silent. "Um..." Ron mumbled. He realized Hermione's state. She did too.

"Oh, um, I-I'm sorry." She crossed her arms around her chest feeling exposed but Ron stopped her. "It's fine. I don't mind. Besides, you _are_ my girlfriend. "

Hermione blushed. " Yes well, I don't know if I'm ready for anything that physical yet."

"What? Oh, I didn't mean we had to do... you know..."

"Oh."

"Did you want to?"

"I-I don't think I'm ready yet. I mean we're so young and we just started dating today," she nervously laughed. She added, seriously. "Also, I want your first time to be with someone you're sure you'll want to spend your life with."

"But I want to spend it with you."

Hermione shook her head. "No, you're only saying that , because of everything that happened tonight. You can't actually mean that, can you?"

"I think so. I-"

"You what?"

"I-I-never mind. We should probably go inside. Come on." Ron took her hand, leading her to the house. Hermione didn't protest even though she wanted to. She knew Ron had been about to tell her something and she wanted to know what it was but she didn't want to start another row. Once they were inside again, Ron quickly said goodnight and went to bed without doing or saying anything else.

_What had that been about?_

* * *

Ron was lying in his bed thinking, unable to fall asleep. So many things had happened that night. Hermione and him had gotten together. Riley and Jake had. Harry had told them about the prochecy. Ginny and Riley had been kidnapped.

_And now I almost told Hermione I loved her._

Yes, it was the truth. He didn't just fancy her, he loved her. But Ron didn't know if he should tell her.

_I mean, this would mean commitment. I love her, but what if we both got hurt in the end? What if it's like Harry's situation? What if I die in the second war and Hermione's heartbroken? I couldn't stand for that_.

Ron continued trying to sleep. Finally, he did. Too bad he didn't know what Harry was thinking in the bed beside himself.

* * *

Harry staring at the ceiling , trying to block his mind from Voldermort. He couldn't bear letting another bad thing happening.

_I have to go to Dumbledore now. Sorry Ron and Hermione_.

Harry reached for the pot of Floo Powder on the nightstand beside his bed. He was going to go alone.

Harry got out of bed, already dressed, and went into the Granger family's fireplace. "Grimmauld Place 12!" he shouted. When Harry got there, he started yelling. "Hello! Is anybody here? I need the Order's help!" To his surprise, Dumbledore was sitting at the table in the room, watching him.

"Good evening, Harry. I've been expecting you. "

"You have, sir?"

"Professor Trelawney said she had another prochecy about you. That's how I knew you'd come."

"Sir, what was the prochecy about?"

"She said: '_The Dark Lord will take someone the one who can vanquish him truely desires._' Sadly, that was all she said but I presume that someone you love was the person that was taken. Am I correct Harry?"

Harry slightly blushed but said, "Yes, professor."

"Very well then. We shall go after them tomorrow. For now you should rest."

"But sir what if-"

"I know what you are thinking but I know Tom was one make his enemies come to him using bait. Never one to make the first move. Now off to bed."

"Yes, sir."

Too bad no one knew Ginny and Riley's state at that very moment.

* * *

Both Ginny and Riley were chained to the walls of a cell in a large castle. Ginny had no clue if they were still in London but she definitely knew they were in Voldermort's lair.

"Why are we here?" Riley asked, scared.

"I don't know." Ginny really thought Voldermort was using them as bait to get Harry to come and face him. But she knew she couldn't tell Riley all that. She was a Muggle after all.

"I'm so scared, Ginny."

"I am too. But we're going to get through this, you hear? Remember that."

"Now I know why Mione says you're such a good friend. Always making everyone think positively. Thanks." Riley grinned at Ginny.

Ginny laughed. "No problem." She looked down for a second. "I know that this is a bad time to ask but I was wondering what you saw in Jake." Riley didn't answer. "I'm sorry, Riley. I didn't mean... "

"No, it's not that. It's just I've loved him for a really long time. That's so hard to let go. He's changed but it's not his fault. At the club, Jake told me his dad used to beat him. That's why he's that way. He doesn't know any better."

"What about his mum?" Ginny asked.

Riley's face paled. "Jake's parents got a divorce the year before I moved. She moved to a different country. Jake hasn't heard from her since."

"Bloody hell. I don't know what I'd do without my mum."

"You're lucky."

"I guess so. Sorry I brought it up."

Riley shook her head. "It's okay. You didn't know."

A door opened interrupting the conversation. It was Bellatrix Lestrange. "The Dark Lord would like to see you now."

* * *

Hermione woke up in the middle of the night. She thought of everything that happened that day. It was too much for her. The night had turned from the best night ever to the worst. '_I knew it was_ _too good to be true_,' she thought to herself. She still couldn't believe Voldermort kidnapped Ginny and Riley.

Riley!

_What if he tries to ... No! I can't think like that. I have to be strong._

Hermione sat there laying wake in bed for hours. She couldn't sleep. Too many things were on her mind. So she waited until morning to get out of bed. She hurried off to Ron and Harry's room to see a sleeping Ron and no Harry.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry if that was at all confusing. Was it what you were expecting? Probably not. Thanks again for the reviews! It makes me feel loved. Hope you liked this chapter! Should update soon!

**xoxo, Heather**


	10. Harry's Rescue

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Harry Potter. Also I got the word poppet from Pirates of the Caribbean.

**A/N:** Hey! I'm so sorry for not updating in awhile but I've been pretty busy. School, basketball, my mom's birthday, my social life... Anyways, I'm back and should be here to stay. More things happen this chapter. Hopefully you'll like it. :)

Also, just so you know Ginny refers Voldermort as Tom in this story and everyone else calls him Voldermort. Just thought I'd mention that.

* * *

**Chapter 10:** Harry's Rescue

Ginny and Riley were walking in the hallway, following Lestrange. Ginny remembered hearing that it was her that killed Sirius. She had to fight with all her might from attacking her.

Riley kept giving Ginny looks. Ginny knew she was confused.

_I should tell her everything. That way she knows what she's getting into._

"Riley?" Ginny whispered so Lestrange wouldn't hear.

"Yes?" answered Riley.

"I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I'm a witch. "

Riley tried to suppress a laugh but couldn't. "Quit joking." She saw Ginny's serious face and stopped laughing. "You're not kidding, are you?"

"No. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and I all have magical powers. We go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry every year. The wizarding world has an evil wizard who goes by the name of Voldermort in it who despises Muggles."

"Muggles?"

"Non-magical people."

"So he hates me?"

"Yes. Also there was a prochecy made for Harry. He is to defeat Voldermort so the wizarding world will have peace."

"Wow. I can't believe it. All this time 'Mione was a witch and she never told me."

"We're here." Bellatrix Lestrange said in front of them.

"Yeah," Riley said to Ginny, "let's go see this evil Voldermort guy. I'll tell him to mess with my friends."

Ginny became anxious but didn't say anything. She hoped Riley would be careful and wouldn't make Tom too mad.

* * *

"Ron. Ron! Ronald Weasley, wake up right now!" shouted Hermione. She had been crying all night and had begun again when she saw Harry's empty bed. She knew Harry enough to know he would've tried to go alone.

"Five more minutes, Mum." Ron mumbled, half asleep.

"Ron! This is serious! This is about Harry!" Hermione snapped, annoyed with his behavior.

Quickly, Ron seemed to come to his senses. "Harry?" He turned to the bed next to him. Sure enough it was empty. "I knew it! The prat tricked us and went after them alone. We have to go after him!" He took her hand and they started running together.

They hurried out of the room and bumped into someone. It was Mrs. Granger. Hermione gave a cheesy smile and a nervous laugh. "Mum, what are you doing home so early?"

* * *

Harry hadn't slept like Dumbledore told him to. Actually, right after he went to his room, he climbed out his window. He couldn't possibly just sit around and wait.

_Ginny and Riley could be dead by now._

Harry thought. He didn't have a clue where to go. Harry tried and tried to think of where Voldermort's lair could be. He couldn't think of anywhere.

_God! Think, Harry, think._

Suddenly, Harry was in pain. His scar was burning. His eyes closed and he began to have a vision. He heard a girl scream as though she was an inch from death. Harry knew who and where she was.

* * *

Ginny was screaming her lungs out. Tom was using the Cruciatus Curse on her. Riley was lying nearby, unconicious. He had been close to using the Killing Curse on her only Ginny had told him not to kill Riley instead herself.

Tom hadn't planned to kill her... yet. Ginny was his bait to leer Harry there. He needed her. But that didn't mean he wouldn't hurt her. "Little Ginny's all grown up and she still cries like a baby the way she did in her first year. Remember that year, Ginny?"

Ginny began crying. Normally she wasn't one to cry but Tom was taking it just too far. "Shut up, Tom!"

"Why, poppet? Is it because you're afraid? Boo-hoo! 'I'm Ginny and I'm so scared of an enchanted diary!'"

"SHUT UP TOM!"

"No! Crucio!"

Ginny started screaming again. She couldn't help it. She was in too much pain. "Leave her alone!" yelled a familar voice.

Ginny turned to see the person she most wanted to see right now and slightly smiled. "Harry."

* * *

"Potter has left Headquarters, Albus," said Minerva McGonagall. She was wearing a nightgown with her hair down. She had a frown on her face. She was worried for harry's life. After all, You-Know-Who was very powerful.

"I had guessed he would, Minerva. " Dumbledore replied, staring at her from behind his half-moon spectacles. "He's a stubborn young man like his father was but he also is caring to those he loves like his mother."

"But Albus, are you sure Potter's ready to battle You-Know-Who? I mean, he's still very young."

"Minerva, he's becoming a man. Harry needs to do this alone. He's powerful and determined. Therefore I am sure, yes, Harry is ready to battle Voldermort."

* * *

"Well, we came home because we missed you. How have you been while we were gone, by the way?" asked Mrs. Granger, not noticing Hermione and Ron holding each other's hand.

"Fine," Hermione answered.

"Oh good, I figured you would be. Wait, where are Ginny and Harry? I also hear Riley's come to visit. Is this true?"

Hermione gave her mum a confused look. "How'd you know?"

"Jacob did. Apparently, he's 'dating' the girl, is he? " Mrs. Granger said with a frown.

"Yes, Mum. She came yesterday and Jake told her he had loved her years ago and still did. She said she did too and they got together." Hermione explained, vaguely.

"I always thought Jake and you liked each other." Mrs. Granger looked away from them, still scowling.

Hermione felt Ron squeeze her hand even more. She glanced at him, seeing fear in his eyes. She ran her thumb over the back of his hand reassuringly. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere," she mouthed to him. Hermione knew she had to tell her mum about her and Ron. "Mum, I've never liked Jake like that. Anyway, I should probably tell you. Ron and I are dating."

"Are you?" Mrs. Granger turned back towards them.

Hermione blushed. "Yes."

To her surprise, her mother gasped and hugged her tightly. "Congratuations!"

Hermione patted her mum's back awkardly. "Um , thanks Mum." She had really thought her mother wouldn't approve or something. Finally, Mrs. Granger pulled away.

She whispered to Hermione so quietly Ron couldn't hear , "Y-you h-haven't...?"

The question died when she saw the look of hurt on her daughter's face. "You don't trust me, Mum?"

"It's not you I'm accusing. It's-"

"Ron, Mum? He wouldn't do anything like that unless I wanted to."

"Oh, I'm sorry dear . I shouldn't have jumped conclusions. It's just you're growing up and you have teenage hormones that-"

Hermione held her hands up. "Whoa, Mum! That's taking it farther than needed. I mean we just got together yesterday."

"Oh."

Hermione sighed. "Hey Mum? Can I ask you something?"

"Anything sweetie."

"Can you please not tell Dad about this?"

"Hermione dear, I can't lie to your father."

At that moment, Mr. Granger came in. "Lie to me about what?"

Mrs. Granger glanced at Hermione and Ron as she said, "Hermione and Ron are together, dear. "

Hermione closed her eyes, expecting her dad to explode but it didn't come. She peeked through one eye, then opened the other to see Ron and her father shaking hands.

"What?" she asked her mum.

Mrs. Granger grinned her. "Let's just say your father and I had a long talk about you while we were gone."

Hermione face showed confusion. "About me?"

Mrs. Granger just laughed. "Yes, you. I told him he needed to trust you more. Your father has agreed to try better."

"Thanks, Mum." Guilt flooded within her. Here she was talking to her parents about her boyfriend whenher friends could be going through hell. "Um, Mum?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"I have a lot to tell you..."

* * *

"Harry." Ginny repeated. She couldn't believe he was here. She thought she was daydreaming but she saw that Tom too was staring at the boy.

"Well, well, well, Harry Potter has finally arrived. What took you so long? Realizing _weasels_ aren't good enough for you?"

Harry just glared and said, " Let's just get to the point, shall we?"

Tom's cold laugh echoed in the big room. "Why Harry, there's no need to hurry. It's not as if you're going anywhere."

Harry snorted. "If you're saying that I'm going to die, you're sadly mistakened." He held up his wand.

Tom didn't flinch one bit. He just stood there smirking. "I doubt you could kill me, even saying Aveda Kedrava."

Harry narrowed his eyes and raised his wand higher. "Try me."

* * *

After Hermione told her parents the entire story, her and Ron left for the Order's Headquarters using Floo Powder. They rushed looking for anyone knowing the whereabouts of Harry. As they turned a corner, they ran into Professor McGonagall.

Hermione stepped forward. "Professor, do you know where Harry is?"

McGonagall shuddered , but remained her composture. "Well Miss Granger, I can see you two wouldn't let me be until I told you so I shall. Well, Mr. Potter had gone after Miss Weasley alone last night."

"What? We have to go after him. Professor, where is Voldermort's lair said to be?" Hermione said franticially.

"Durmstrang Academy, Miss Granger."

Hermione started to faint but Ron caught her and put her back on her feet. They looked at each other and said the same thing: "Viktor."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry. Left you with another cliffy but I'm evil. Anyway, I promise to update sooner. R/r please!

**xoxo, Heather**

* * *


	11. The Ultimate Sacrifice

**Chapter 11:** The Ultimate Sacrifice

"Are you talking about Mr. Viktor Krum?" asked Professor McGonagall. "All I know is that he's quit playing professional Quidditch so he could be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Durmstrang."

Ron turned to Hermione. "Did you happen to owl Viktor at all this summer, Hermione?"

Hermione gulped. "Yes."

"What did it say?" Ron asked anixously.

"I told him that you, Harry, and Ginny would be staying over."

"Anything else?"

"Well, in the other letter I told him Harry and Ginny were together and that it seemed Harry would die for her." Hermione seemed to have realized her own words. "Oh my, I'm such an idiot."

She started to run away crying but Ron wrapped his arms around her waist before she could. McGonagall decided to leave them alone. "I'll give you two some privacy."

Ron tried to soothe Hermione so she'd able to talk. Finally, Hermione stopped crying. "Are you okay?" asked Ron.

"I guess so. Anyway, now we need to go after Harry before we're too late."

"Right. " And they hurried off to a fireplace and said together, "Durmstrang Academy."

Sadly, they didn't know a certain person was watching the Floo Network.

* * *

Hermione came out of a fireplace. She realized that she was obviously in Viktor's office. She looked around , seeing Quidditch posters and shiny objects. She wondered if they were Dark Detectors.

Hermione began to worry when she noticed Ron hadn't come out of the fire yet. Actually, they had gone at the same time. She wondered if that was a bad thing.

_No , I read Traveling With The Floo Network and it said it was possible. It just makes it a bit harder for the people watching the fireplaces ._ _Then where is he?_

She heard a door open, then close. Hermione turned to see... Viktor Krum looking at her. "Hello, Hermi-ninny."

Hermione just simply glared at him. " Viktor, you betrayed me!"

Viktor shrugged. "I had to. When you're taught at Durmstrang you're offically a servant to the Dark Lord. I didn't want to but I was made to. I'm sorry."

Hermione shook her head. "I can't believe you, Viktor! You sold my friends out to Voldermort and you act like everything's just dandy. Besides, what did you do with Ron?"

"Let's just say I made him go somewhere else for the time being."

"You can't do that. I read in-"

Viktor interrupted her. "My dear, there's times when books can be very wrong."

Hermione spat at him. "You're despicable. All this time you pretended to be my friend. Why?"

"I said, because I was made to."

"Sure you were."

"Okay, if you don't believe me, I'll let Ron come here through the Floo Network." A moment later, Ron came flying out.

"Ron!" called Hermione. She helped him to his feet. She stared up at Viktor. "Okay. I trust you."

* * *

Harry sure was putting up a fight. Voldermort and him were throwing curses back at each other. Ginny was watching near by lying on the ground. The pain was running throughout her body by now. She could barely move. She felt so immobile and helpless.

Ginny continued to watch Harry and Tom fight. She hated being so defenseless.

She tried to stand up by herself but Tom noticed this and threw a horrible curse at her. She fell back down in more pain. Sounds of a door and footsteps were heard. Ginny slightly lifted her head to see Hermione, Ron, and, surprisingly, Viktor Krum.

"Help!" Ginny said, almost completely inaudible. They ran towards her and Riley. Hermione quickly used both a healing spell and Ahlomara on them. Finally Ginny and Riley were free. Ginny saw that Tom noticed the big rescue group and stopped fighting Harry. He was heading for them. Tom grabbed for Ginny and Hermione.

Fortunately, Ron and Viktor ducked out of the way so they weren't caught.

Tom smirked. "So which one do you pick?"

"What?"

"Which one do you choose to save?"

Harry glanced at Ron. He saw that Ron had total fear in his eyes. He loved his sister and Harry could see that he also loved Hermione. "How could I pick? My girlfriend and my best friend. I mean, honestly!"

"Oh, so do you wish for me to kill them both?"

"No!"

Ginny said weakly. "Don't listen to him, Harry! Choose Hermione. Let me die."

"No!" yelled Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

Ron had, had enough. "Voldermort, let them go right now!"

Voldermort laughed. "I don't think so, Weasel."

Like Harry did, Ron held his wand up high, looking as though he preparing to die in battle.

"No, Ron!" cried Hermione and Ginny.

But it was too late. Ron cried out, "Crucio!" The curse worked for a short time but long enough so Hermione and Ginny were able to get out of his clutches.

"Okay, Harry Potter, " Voldermort had powerful rage in his eyes as he said it, "this is the end."

Just as he started to say the words that could have costed Harry his life, Ginny stepped in front of him. "Ginny!" Harry called out. But it was too late. The green beam had hit the young Weasley's body. Harry went to her to see that she was still breathing. "Ginny?"

The young girl opened her eyes. She was still alive! "How?" asked Harry.

Ginny said , "You know how you can't kill someone if you're marked as the other's equal?"

"Yes?"

"Well, I am too, kind of. He possessed me so there's a part of him still in me. That's why I didn't die."

"Clever." Tom stated. "Very clever, Ginny but you're forgetting one thing: I'm still alive."

"This is where the rest of my plan comes in." Ginny threw her wand to Harry. He caught it and shouted , "Avada Kedrava!"

Voldermort died right there , before their very eyes. His eyes empty and his face blank and expressionless. It was so odd. No longer would Harry have to see those hideous red eyes. No longer hear that scary cold laugh. No longer have to feel worried.

"Ginny, how in the world did you come up with that plan?" Hermione asked.

Ginny shrugged. "It just came to me."

"Thanks for saving the day, Gin." Ron said.

Harry hugged Ginny to death. "Thank God, you're still alive. You had me worried sick. You could have at least told me you had a plan."

Ginny shrugged again. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Harry kissed her and they began to walk away.

"Well, that was certainly interesting, wasn't it?" asked Hermione.

Ron nodded. "Sure was. I'm so glad you're okay."

"Of course I am." She kissed him happily and they walked over to Viktor. "Thanks again. I'm sorry I misjudged you. It was wrong of me."

Viktor shook his head. "No, it's not your fault. You found out I was a Death Eater so you just assumed I was a bad one."

"It was still wrong of me."

"Whatever. It's okay."

"Well, we better be off. Bye Viktor. Thanks." The couple hurried over to Riley, telling her how to floo. They got back safely home, no longer worrying about Voldermort.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed the chapter. R/r please!

**xoxo, Heather**


	12. Do You Love Me?

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter or the songs mentioned.

**A/N:** Hey! Hope you guys like this. Everybody gets a little love in this chapter. Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 12:** Do You Love Me ?

When they got to Hermione's home, the five teenagers were then surrounded by Hermione's parents, Annie, and Jake. "Are you alright?" they all asked.

Hermione and the others just replied, "Yes."

Jake, apparently knew about everything because he hadn't looked surprised when they came out of the fireplace. He hurried over to Riley. He picked her up, twirled her around, and kissed her. "Are you okay, Ril?"

"Never better." she whispered, with a smile. They kissed again and went outside , probably to continue some more. Harry and Ginny were hugging on the couch. Harry seemed to be crying but Hermione noticed they seemed to be happy tears. 

_It's like Ginny's the only one Harry'll cry in front_ _of without being embarassed_.

At that moment, two hands covered Hermione's eyes. She turned to see Ron. She smiled up at him. He smiled back and asked if she wanted to take a walk. She agreed because she wanted to have some alone time with him.

* * *

Ginny turned on the radio and then sat back on the couch with Harry. They just sat there cuddled, not wanting to ruin the they both heard a familar song playing. _Their _song.

"_The worst is over now and we can breathe again, _

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away, _

_There's so much left to learn and no one left to fight,_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain."_

Harry and Ginny were slow dancing by now. Harry was dying to ask Ginny a question so he did. "Ginny, I was wondering, would you really die for me?"

Ginny grinned and nodded. "Of course. I guess I really do love you. At least I think you love me?" Harry didn't answer right away, so she added, "Oh, it's okay. I should have known a great guy like you could ever love a girl like m-" Harry cut her off by kissing her deeply.

When they pulled away, Ginny was flushed, but happy. "Um, is that a yes or a no?"

"Yes." Harry kissed her again. It was so full of passion that Ginny knew right away he was the one for her. But then again it was a bit early to be thinking about that. Even so, Ginny hoped he was.

* * *

Ron and Hermione walked by the lake. They sat on the edge , holding hands and their arms around each other in their special spot. They were truely happy for no longer had to worry about being afraid of dying. "It feels good to be like this." Hermione whispered in Ron's ear.

"I know what you mean." Ron said, then kissing her cheek. "I'm so glad it's over. Now all we have to think about is us."

Hermione started humming "their"song. In response, Ron smiled. He kissed her forehead. "You know, I think that song describes us in a way."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "And why is that, Ron?"

He shrugged. " It's just, you know... I don't know." He sighed and gave up.

Laughing, Hermione kissed his nose. " It's okay. You don't have to say anything. I know what you mean. "

"You do? How?"

Hermione nodded. " I think so. Ron?"

"Yes, _Herms_?" Hermione raised an eyebrow again. "I mean, Hermione. "

"Do you love me?"

Ron pulled away slightly to look down at her. He was frowning and seemed to be thinking. After a few moments, Hermione became impatient. "It's only a no or yes question, Ronald. " She felt hurt. Maybe Ron wanted this relationship to just be a summer thing. Or maybe she just imagined the past few days and she only dreaming. She pinched herself. It was really happening. She made to leave.

Ron grabbed her arm before she even got up. "Wait! I'm not sure. I think I do!"

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "You _think_ you do! How can you _think_ you do?!"

"I just don't know what love feels like." Hermione's coldness towards him seemed to melt away. She understood now. She felt the exact same way. "Do you?" Ron asked, akwardily.

Hermione saw his eyes full of hope. She smiled at him. "I think so." And with that, she kissed Ron while the sun set.

* * *

**A/N:** You know the odd thing? The Avril Lavigne song actually started playing on the radio as I wrote this ending. Anyway, I'd say that was pretty fluffy, wouldn't you? Well, someone asked for me to continue this story. Should I? Review please! :)


	13. So Much For My Happy Ending

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hermione, Ron, Harry, or Ginny. J.K. Rowling does, sadly. I also don't own the song 'Makes Me Wanna Pray'. Also, the opening part was inspired by an event in yours truly's life. I mean the singing, not the guy outside the door listening. It was my sister instead and she teased me more rudely.

**Author's Note:** I bet I had you worried that I wouldn't continue, didn't I? Well I've been busy with school and basketball. But that doesn't mean I haven't been working on this story, because I have. It's just it was kind of hard to write. Well all I have to say is that I'm so sorry and enjoy. I hope this is a long chapter for my delay.

* * *

**Chapter 13:** So Much For My Happy Ending

The next day, Hermione woke up early. She still couldn't believe what had happened last night. She remembered how she had told Ron she loved him and he had admitted it too. They had spent the rest of the night talking (and a little snogging).

Hermione was so happy, she felt like she was going to explode from joy. She rushed to her bathroom to take a quick shower. Before she began the shower, she turned on her radio she had in the bathroom.

She began to sing the song that was playing. It just so happened to be one of her favorite songs.

"_What is this feelin' comin' over me?_

_I'm taken back in disbelief"_

Hermione finished her shower, grabbed her towel and brush, and started singing and dancing like an idiot. Too bad she didn't know a certain red-headed boyfriend of hers was right outside the door listening to her every word.

_"Is this really me in the mirror I see staring back at me_

_Could it be a new reflection of a woman complete?_

_All of a sudden I'm so carefree_

_Your lovin's doing something strange to me."_

Hermione was getting so deep into the song that she hadn't noticed Ron peeking in the door. He couldn't believe what his girlfriend was doing. She had sung for him last night, but he hadn't really noticed just how well Hermione could sing. Now he did.

But he still couldn't help but laugh. There she was wearing nothing but a towel, dancing around the room, pretending that she was some famous singer.

"_I've got it bad in a serious way (ooh ooh, ooh ooh) _

_Your love has brought me to a higher place_

_Who knew it'd be you who'd restore my faith_

_Every day, I am amazed_

_And it makes me wanna get down and pray!"_

Finally the song was over and Hermione saw Ron in the doorway laughing hysterically. She pouted and crossed her arms. Ron saw this and calmed himself down. "I couldn't have been_ that _bad, was I?" asked Hermione, slightly hurt.

Ron shook his head. "No. You were great."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Why were you laughing like a hyena then?"

Ron shrugged. "You looked funny when you were dancing." He did a really bad impression of her dance skills. "Um, yeah, something like that."

Hermione giggled. "Maybe you should just stick with Quidditch."

Ron pretended to be insulted, but then was laughing along with her. "I guess you're right."

Hermione smirked. "I'm _always_ right, remember Mr. Weasley?"

"That I do, Miss Granger. That I do."

"Good. Now that the matter is clear... " Hermione gave Ron a somewhat passionate kiss on the lips.

Ron smirked when she pulled away. "Hmm, I like how you think Miss Granger."

Hermione shook her head, while laughing. "You really are a randy git, Ron."

Ron mocked a hurt look. "I'm a bloke. What did you expect?"

"Well, my randy git boyfriend, as much as I'd like to continue doing this, it looks like you're going to have to leave now." Hermione said reluctantly.

Ron gave her a puppy dog pout. "Why?"

"Um, so I can change my clothes?"

Ron blushed. "Oh. Right. See you in a bit."

Hermione giggled for a third time as Ron shut the door.

_He really is a special kind of guy._

* * *

As the days passed by, everything seemed perfect. That is until July 31st. It was Harry's birthday. It also just happened to be the day before Riley went back home. "I don't want to go home," she whined. Jake agreed with her. He didn't want to have to say goodbye to her twice.

Hermione was sad to see her old friend's visit coming to an end but was excited about Harry's birthday. She knew he had never had a truly fun birthday. So she decided to have a surprise party for him.

Hermione's plan was that Ginny would spend the whole afternoon outside with Harry, keeping him from the house so they could prepare for the big party. Ginny had thought it would be easy so she said yes.

Everything was set and ready to go. At sunset, Harry and Ginny came inside greeted with shouts of "Surprise!" Harry gaped at everything. It had been what he had always wanted. "Thanks guys."

Ron grinned. "No problem, mate. After all, it was Hermione's brillant idea." He beamed at her.

Hermione blushed. "I just thought he deserved it after everything he went through. You know, from the Dursley's to-" She couldn't go on. She didn't want to kill the happy mood. "I mean, I just thought it would be nice."

"And it was." Harry said. "Thanks, Hermione."

"You're welcome." Hermione then moved over to the table. "So, which one would you like first? Cake or presents?" she asked.

Harry saw that Ron looked like he could eat anything. But he really wanted to open his presents. "Presents."

Hermione then started passing him wrapped boxes from the table. Hermione had gotten him a book. Ron had gotten him wizard's sweets, Mr. and Mrs. Granger gave him sugar-free candy ("Too much sugar is bad for you dear," Mrs. Granger had said when Harry opened it.), Annie and Riley had made him a last minute homemade card. And Jake, sadly, hadn't gotten him anything. Last, but not least was Ginny.

Ginny seemed nervous about giving him her gift. "Um, I know it may not be fancy or anything, but I-"

Harry cut her off. "Ginny, just let me see it."

Ginny gave to him, biting her lip. "Here."

Harry opened it. It was a book. Not just any book either. It was a memory book. "Wow, Gin. This is... great. Thanks. " Harry bent down to kiss her forehead and pulled her into an arm hug. Ginny sighed and curled up into him. Harry turned some pages in the book that were full of pictures of her, Hermione, Ron, and the whole Weasley clan. It really was impressive.

Ginny blushed red. "Hermione and Ron helped."

"We sure did, mate." Ron said with his arms around Hermione, who smiling.

Harry looked at the three main people he cared about. He was glad he was getting the chance to spend this birthday with them. He needed it. "Thanks. This was the best birthday ever. "

That's when the teens then started eating their slice of cake in a hurry so they could have some real fun. "I have an idea," Riley whispered to Hermione.

Hermione noticed Riley had a sly smile on her face. "I don't like that look of yours, Riley."

"Why?" Riley asked innocently.

"Because whenever you have that look, you always have a plan that goes wrong and gets us, actually _me_, in trouble."

"Aw, come on, 'Mione," Riley pleaded innocently. "I promise you nothing will go wrong."

"That's what you always say," Hermione muttered.

"Well, this time I mean it."

Hermione looked at her, seeing the look of deseperation in Riley's eyes. She knew she couldn't say no. She always couldn't. She sighed and said, "Fine."

"Okay. All I have to ask is, is if it's okay to swim in the lake still?"

Yes , it is. " Hermione instantly felt stupid for saying that. "Why?"

Riley shrugged. "Oh, just curious."

"_Riley_," Hermione said firmly.

"Okay, you caught me. I'll tell you." She quickly whispered in Hermione's ear. Hermione's eyes widened at the words. "What?!"

"What is it?" the others asked.

"It was just an idea really." Riley said, shyly. "We don't have to."

"What is it, Ril?" Jake questioned.

"Well, I don't know, I just thought, well since it might be fun and it being my last day and all- "

Hermione stepped in. "Oh no. You're not going anywhere with him!" Her eyes showed anger and her face was so furious that no one spoke right away to respond. Finally, Riley took a step towards her, with the same expression on her face.

"Oh and why not?" Riley said it so confidently, totally unafraid of Hermione's outburst. She couldn't believe she was about to have an agruement with Hermione, but when her friend was butting into things she couldn't take it.

Hermione hadn't said a word yet. She seemed to be thinking hard. "Because I don't want anything to happen to you!"

Riley snorted. "Like what?"

"Hello! Do you remember what happened to me?" Hermione shouted. Ron made to pull her back from the fight but Hermione shrugged his hand away. "No, Ron! Let me take care of this." Ron went back to where he had been, afraid of his girlfriend unleashing her wrath on him like how she had done so many times before at school.

"That was different, Hermione!" Riley yelled. Jake tried to do what Ron had done but found out he too was unsuccessful. "Don't, Jake!"

"Okay," Jake mumbled.

"No, let's bring him in this! He's the reason why I'm mad at you." Hermione said, now facing Jake with clear hatred.

"Me?" Jake asked , now frowning.

"Yes, dammit! Remember what happened two weeks ago?"

"I thought you said you'd forgive me."

"Forgive you? How could I? You despicable, foul creature think you deserve to be forgiven? No! No way!" Hermione hissed at him.

"Hermione!" Riley shouted, now frightened of her friend.

"And you! I thought you were my friend! But _no _you had to be on his side. You always chose him over me!"

"I love him!"

"I don't care! That doesn't mean you can just act like a guy's more important than your best friend! I don't care!" Hermione ran outside to the porch to cry. Ron started to go to comfort her but Jake beat him. "I'll take care of this."

He went over to the bench Hermione was sitting on. He could hear her sobbing but he didn't care. Jake didn't think she had treated Riley right. "Mione, quit it."

Hermione looked at him confused. "What?"

"I said quit it. Quit crying. The only one who deserves to cry is Riley. When she came here all she ever did was be kind to you, and now you're being mean to her."

"Yes, but-"

"And I know what I did was wrong, and I'll admit that but can't we just forget about it?"

"Never. I don't care what you have to say! I will never forgive you!"

"I _know_ that. I mean, can't we just forget about it for one more day? For Riley?"

Hermione agreed. "Fine. But only for Riley." They made to go back in the house.

"By the way, Mione, I'd never do that to Riley."

"Really? Or are you just trying to butter me up?" Hermione snapped.

Jake shook his head. "No. I mean it, and I_ really_ am sorry, Mione."

"I know..." Hermione started. She bit her lip and continued. "I know you are. It's just so hard to forgive you."

"Well, what are we? Friends? Foes?"

"I don't know, Jake. I mean, I want to be friends, I really do, but I just... can't. At least yet."

"That's fine. Just take your time. If you want to still be friends, that's great. If you don't, then well, I understand."

"Thanks, Jake." Hermione hugged him briefly, but long enough so that he knew she meant it.

* * *

They went inside to see Harry on the floor, with Ginny holding him, Riley curled up in a ball having a breakdown, and Ron disappearing in the flames of the fireplace.

Ginny noticed Jake and Hermione walk in the room. "Oh, thank goodness!"

Hermione looked around the room. "What happened?"

"Harry had a nightmare."

"Nightmare?" asked Jake and Hermione in unison.

"Um, how do I say this...?"

"Spit it out!" they snapped impatiently.

Ginny's body was trembling as she said, "Voldermort's still alive."

* * *

**A/N:** So what you'd think? Was it too silly to have him come back? I hope not. Also just in case you didn't know , things are gonna keep getting dramatic. Now be the sweet people you are and review please! Hehe. Pretty please? Later! :)

**xoxo, Heather**


	14. Bitter Goodbyes and Private Talks

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and never will.

**A/N: **Hey! So so sorry it took me so long. I've been so busy. Finally, I found the time to update. Well, here we are at Chapter 14. I'm so glad you guys like it so far. Well looking at the title, you can tell that it means Riley's, sadly, leaving. Also certain people have some private talks. Just so you know, Jake's still a conflict sort of. I feel bad for Riley this chapter.

Also this starts exactly before Harry had his dream. Now you get to see what happened while Hermione and Jake talked.

* * *

**Chapter 14:** Bitter Goodbyes and Private Talks

As Jake left the room, Riley said, "I honestly can't believe that girl!"

"Hermione was only trying to look out for you, Riley," said Ron, defending her.

Riley sighed. "I know. I just don't like how she's so over-protective. I mean, I know what Jake did to her but he promised me he'd never do that about me."

"And you believe him?" Ginny asked, a little upset that she knew Riley would say yes.

At that very moment, Harry's scar hurt so bad he lost his balance. Ginny jumped to his side in a hurry. "Ron! Go to the Order and get help now!" Ron nodded and ran to the fireplace while Harry mumbled, with his eyes closed, " Voldermort."

"What Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Voldermort′s still alive. I... saw... him... kill... someone... in... dream." Harry sighed. He was breathing heavily.

"He can't be."

"He... is," Harry's eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep.

"Harry, wake up!" Ginny saw Hermione and Jake come in through the door. "Oh, thank goodness!"

Hermione looked around the room. "What happened?"

Ginny shuddered. She didn't want to tell them the truth , but she knew she had. "Harry had a nightmare."

"Nightmare?" asked Jake and Hermione in unison. Ginny could tell they were afraid of the worse.

"Um, how do I say this...?" asked Ginny, nervously.

"Spit it out!" they snapped impatiently.

Ginny got taken aback by their coldness but replied while her small body trembled all over, "Voldermort′s still alive."

"What?!" the pair asked together. They couldn't believe it.

"It's true. Harry told me before he went unconscious. Oh Merlin, I hate all of this!" Ginny shouted.

"Calm down, Ginny." Hermione whispered to her softly. "We'll defeat Voldermort."

"I want him dead now! He's caused Harry so much pain. I can't take it anymore!" Ginny threw a pillow across the room and it hit the wall. She ran to her room , tears running down her face.

"Ginny!" Hermione called after her. She then turned to Riley, who was freaking out. "Riley, where'd Ron go?"

"T-to t-that place c-called the O-Order or something," Riley choked out. "W-why?"

"Because I'm going to go after him. While I'm away can you talk to Ginny please?"

"Okay," Riley answered. She made her way towards her new friend's room.

That left Jake. "Jake, could you watch over Harry please?"

Jake without a word and Hermione kissed his cheek briefly. "Thank you."

Hermione ran over to the fireplace, not seeing Jake's reaction. He was holding his hand to his cheek and turning red. Apparently, some feelings were still there.

* * *

Ginny was so mad. She felt so bad for Harry. He didn't deserve any of the pain he had been feeling these past years. He had seen death itself in a way. Ginny sobbed. She knew she shouldn't have been thinking negative but she couldn't help it.

_What if Harry dies? How could I live without_ _him?_

Ginny's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door. "Ginny, can we talk?" It was Riley. What did she want?

"Come in."

Riley opened the door and sat on her bed. "Hi."

Ginny sat up in her bed. "Hi. What are you doing here?"

"'Mione went after Ron. She said you could use a friend."

"Well, you can tell _Mione_ that she was wrong. Goodbye Riley!" Ginny tried to push Riley out of the room but failed.

"What's wrong with you? I'm only trying to be nice to you. You don't need to take your anger out on me, brat!"

Ginny became quiet. Riley continued, "Are you done now?" Ginny looked away ashamed and Riley took it as a yes. "Good. Now tell me why you got so mad!"

Ginny shrugged.

"Answer me!"

Instead, Ginny asked her a question back. "Am I really a brat?"

Riley blinked. "What?"

Ginny faced her again. "Am. I. A. Brat?" Riley saw that her teeth were gritted and her fists were clenched.

"Yes. At least, with the way you behaved just now."

"I'm sorry. I'm just upset. I keep worrying about Harry and hoping he's okay. He says he feels like he's a burden to us. I try to convince him he's not but it never works. What do I do?" Ginny began banging her head against the headboard for the bed.

Luckily, Riley stopped her. She put a hand on Ginny's shoulder. "Look, I haven't known you that long but I want you to know I think you're a great person, and I don't think any of this is your fault. "

"But I feel like it is. I don't know what to do for Harry. I want to take away all the suffering he's had to feel but I can't."

Riley sighed. "All you can do is be there for him. Now, how about we go see if Harry's awake by now? "

"Sure." Ginny and Riley started to go out the door but stopped to hear two boys talking to each other.

* * *

**A few moments earlier in the living room**

Jake was standing over a clearly out cold Harry, trying to think of how to wake the other boy. He then went to the kitchen, got a bucket of water , and poured it over Harry's head. Harry woke up straight away. "What the hell was that for, git?!"

Jake just shrugged. "I was only trying to wake you up."

"Oh. Where is everybody?" Harry asking, noting that they were all alone.

Jake explained everything, even the tiny parts. Too bad they didn't know two girls were listening to their conversation.

Harry smirked at the blushing boy. "So, you still have feelings for Hermione, don't you?"

Jake, who had been staring at his feet, looked at Harry as though he had said something really foul. "What makes you say that?!"

"You can tell by the way you're blushing like crazy in the face when you mentioned her name," Harry said , as though it was obvious.

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did. Admit it."

Jake was at first hestiant but then decided to tell Harry the truth. Besides, he would have gotten it out of him sooner or later. "Yes," he mumbled.

"What was that?" Harry said, holding a hand by his ear.

"Yes." Jake said a lot more clearer. "I do still love Hermione." Riley gasped and Ginny covered her mouth with her right hand. "I've loved her ever since I met her."

"What about Riley?" Harry asked.

"Well, I did like her a bit when we were younger but I don't love her. I guess when Riley said she loved me I guess I began to think I loved her too. But I realized I had been lying. I realized I just liked the thought of having someone love me. I feel bad for what I did to Riley but I can't help how I feel."

"Wow." Harry made a whistling sound.

Riley, who was sick of hiding, picked up her packed suitcase and ran out of the bedroom. "I can't believe I ever loved you!" she spat at Jake. "I hate you! Tell Hermione and Ron I say goodbye."

Jake reached out for her. "Riley, please wait, I'm s-"

Riley moved away from him. "Don't you dare say you're sorry, Jake! What am I to you? Some kind of toy or something? You disgust me, you lowlife, careless, unloveable, child abused, charity case!" Riley put her hand to her mouth. She hadn't meant to be that mean.

Jake looked at her with the scariest glare Riley had ever seen before. He held his hand poised ready to smack her. Anger and hurt flashed in his hazel eyes. Guilt filled Riley's body.

"Go ahead, Jake! Slap me! I totally deserve it! Go ahead! "

Jake drew back his arm to swing at her. He saw that Riley was daring him to hurt her, punish her. She seemed to be even pleading with her guilt filled eyes. Jake knew he had a right to be angry after what she had just said but he still lowered his hand. He couldn't do it. He couldn't hurt her. No matter how much she had hurt him, he couldn't harm her back.

"I can't, Riley. You know I can't. "

"But I deserve it. I shouldn't have said it." Riley said a shaking voice.

"No, you shouldn't have! You don't know what it's like, do you?! Do you?" Riley fell silent. "I thought so! My dad may have abused me but he still loved me! I'm proud to be his son! God, I know I may have hurt you but you act like you'll die from this! You won't, and you know it."

Jake took a deep breath as Riley said, "I'm really sorry, Jake. I didn't know you felt like that."

"Yeah, you should be sorry," Jake snapped.

"I'll go. I shouldn't have come. I've wrecked everything up. I'm so sorry. " Riley ran out of the room, leaving a hurt Jake, and both Harry and Ginny shocked.

* * *

**A/N:** So, what did you think ? I know there was no RHr but it's coming up. It's just that this chapter was really important because you see that Jake really did love Hermione and not Riley. I hope this isn't confusing any of you. But this becomes very important later in the story. I'm actually pretty proud of this chapter. I like my new storyline but I want to see what you think of it.

I also wanted to warn you that someone is going to die at the end of this story but I bet you can't guess who it is. I think it's pretty unexpected. At least I hope it is. Is it Hermione? Ron? Harry? Ginny? Jake? Riley? Guess who. Review please!


	15. Reasons from Jacob and Dumbledore

**A/N:** Hey guys! Last chapter was pretty interesting, wasn't it? I felt like it was pretty easy to write actually. I was kind in a bad mood when I wrote it . That's why I changed the story to drama/angst really. Don't worry it's not gonna be too angsty for you, at least I hope not. Well, here we go again.

* * *

**Chapter 15:** Reasons From Jacob and Dumbledore

Hermione was now in 12 Grimmauld Place, trying to find Ron. She was worried that something bad was happening at her house but she knew if there was, the Order needed to be informed right now.

_It's not going to be like last time. Harry's not going alone this time._

She continued to search in the big house looking for any sight of red hair. Finally, she found Ron outside the door of the room where Dumbledore would stay in when he was with the Order. "Ron."

He turned around to look at her. "Hermione? What are you doing here?"

"I didn't know what to do. Ginny just blew up at me and Harry just laid there looking dead, and I started freaking out and-" Hermione broke off here, "Anyway, Riley told me you came here to get help so I did too."

"And you just left Harry there?!" Ron asked.

"No, I had Jake watch over him." Hermione said, not at all frightened by Ron's outburst.

"Oh. Well, shall we go see Dumbledore now then?"

"Sure. He'd want to know about this."

After they knocked on the door, Dumbledore opened it in an instant. "Ah, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, I've been expecting you."

* * *

**Back at Hermione's House...**

Jake sat in one of the chairs with his head in his hands. "I can't believe that just happened," he said to Harry and Ginny.

"Why? Wasn't that what you wanted?" Harry asked, slightly puzzled.

"What I wanted was Hermione to love me back and Riley to still be my friend! I didn't get either of that! Ron's got Hermione and now Riley hates me! What I need for you guys to do is to leave me the hell alone!"

Harry was about to give up until he saw Ginny still stood firmly in her spot. "Shut up Jake! Harry and I will not leave you alone until you understand that Hermione didn't choose anyone. Her heart did. She followed her heart. Hermione's loved my brother ever since she met him and you keep trying to ruin that. Why can't you just be happy for her?! Why?" Ginny asked, ending her tirade a little calmer than how she started it.

"Because I knew I was never going to be the guy she'd fall for. I knew she'd fall for some guy who'd be better than me. That's why I played sports and got good grades. So I could impress her but it didn't work. Then after her first year at your guys′ school she told me how she had met two guys who had become her best friends. I felt like I was just some kind of acquaintance or something after that. I guess I kind of always knew she'd fall for one of her 'friends'.

"The years passed by and after each one Hermione would talk about how she felt so glad to have 'real' friends. Then she was in her 4th year, the year I realized she really didn't love me. After Christmas, she sent a letter to me saying she loved her best friend Ron. Jealousy took over me and when she came back I told her how I felt. Hermione tried her best to let me down easy but when I still loved her she ended up disliking me. I guess I ended up getting a bit desperate."

"Desperate enough to want to wreck up her and Ron's relationship?" Ginny asked, still a little ticked off at him.

Jake nodded. "I'm not proud of it though. I mean, I may love her but I want her to be happy too."

"I'm sure Hermione would want you to be happy too, Jake." Ginny said in a soft voice.

Jake slightly grinned. "I'll be happy someday. It'll take time but eventually I will be. For her."

* * *

**Back at the Order...**

"Sir, what did you mean you were expecting us?" Hermione asked, settling down in the chair next to Ron's in Dumbledore′s office.

"Ah Ms. Granger, I was sure Voldermort hadn't died after Harry had explained to me what happened."

"But sir, Harry never told us he'd talk to you," Hermione said. She glanced over at Ron who looked a bit nervous. "Ron? What's wrong?"

"Uh Hermione, don′t get mad but Harry told me not to tell you. I wanted to but he really wanted to come here alone."

"So you guys decided to keep things from me!"

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, could you continue this another time please?"

Hermione gave Ron a look, before turning to Dumbledore and saying, "Of course, sir. Sorry."

"Thank you. Now, Voldermort has come back. As you can see, the Killing Curse will not kill him."

"But sir, how can it not? I mean, he's not immortal is he?"

"No, Ms. Granger, he's not. You see, when you're connected to Voldermort, you can't use you're own wand against him. Harry's wand uses the same feather as Voldermort's does, therefore it wouldn't work."

"But Professor, Harry used Ginny's wand. Wouldn't he have died then?"

"It would seem so , wouldn′t it? Ginny has a close connection with Voldermort too. Though hers is a bit different than Harry's is, but she still got some of Voldermort's personalities and powers."

"What kind of powers, Professor?"

"She can speak Parseltongue too."

"Like Harry."

"Yes, Ms. Granger, like Harry."

"What else, sir?"

"Small things like his resourcefulness, and determination, and so forth."

"Professor, is there any way known to the wizarding world of how to kill Voldermort?"

"I'm afraid Ms. Granger, you will have to ask Harry yourself for it doesn't seem right for me to do so. Harry shall tell you the answer when he's ready."

After a few minutes of talking with their headmaster, Ron and Hermione made their way out of Dumbledore's office. Hermione walked swiftly ahead of Ron, clearly still a bit upset that he didn't tell her about Harry's visit to see Dumbledore.

_She really is a stubborn girl sometimes_, Ron thought.

"Hermione, come back here! Please! I said I was sorry. Harry made me do it. I really wanted to tell you but Harry thought then you'd make us all go."

Hermione scowled. "And what's wrong with that? After everything we've been through, you'd think we'd all be included in these private meetings."

Ron sighed. "I'm sorry, Hermione, okay? It's just something Harry needed to do it alone. It's not a big deal."

"I guess it's not. Just tell me things instead of shutting me out, okay?"

Ron nodded. "Sure."

Hermione smiled. "Good. Now, let's go find a solution to the problem at hand."

They made their way over to the fireplace and yelled Hermione's address.

* * *

**A/N:** I felt like this chapter was short for some reason. That's probably why I added the next chapter right after I posted this one. Anyways, hoped you liked this, though it wasn't that interesting. Thanks for reading! :)


	16. Solutions & Revelations

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own H.P. Also I did kinda get the idea for the Love Sacrifice Charm from SugarQuill's "After the End ", which by the way is an amazing story but super super long.

**A/N:** Hey. The beginning of this chapter was going to be in the last one but then I decided to stop there. Anyways, since the last chapter wasn't very interesting I thought I'd just post the next one right after it. Well, hope you all like it!

* * *

**Chapter 17:** Finding Solutions and A Last Conversation

Jake was pacing , while Harry and Ginny sat on the couch together, arms around each other. "Why are you pacing?" Ginny asked.

"Because I'm worried! They should have been home by now." Jake continued to walk back and forth.

"Would you stop doing that? It's really annoying!" Ginny shouted.

Jake stopped. "All I know is that when Hermione gets home I want to have a talk with her."

"You're not going to do anything, are you?" Ginny asked, beginning to panic.

"I won't."

At that very moment, Hermione and Ron came flying out of the fireplace with Hermione ending up landing on top of Ron. "Um, Hermione?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"Um, not that I don't love you or anything but could you please get off of me? I think my ribs are broken."

"Oh hush up, you prat!" Hermione shouted, standing up. "You're just being silly."

"But that's why you love me, isn't it?" Ron smirked at her.

"Hmm, whoever said I loved you?" Hermione said, smirking back.

Ron frowned, looking very hurt.

"Ron... you know I was only kidding." Hermione said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Right?"

Ron nodded, smiling with his goofy lopslided smile that he knew Hermione loved.

"Aww..." Ginny sighed when she saw the couple kiss. She turned to see Harry smiling at them and Jake looking, well... jealous. "Stop staring at them like that!" she hissed at him so Ron and Hermione couldn't hear.

"Sorry, I can't help it. I'm just still a tad bit jealous, that's all." Jake whispered back.

"Well, just don't let them know that." Ginny said right as the couple came over, grinning like fools.

"Hello." Hermione said sheepishly. Taking notice that Harry was conscious again, she added, "Oh, Harry I see you're awake. That's good."

"Yep. I'm feeling fine now." Harry nodded towards Jake. "Thanks again for waking me up. "

"Sure," Jake replied.

"So what did the Order say?" Ginny asked, seriously.

"Well, _Dumbledore _said Harry knew how to kill Voldermort." Hermione turned her focus on Harry. "Is this true?"

Harry shrugged. "Dumbledore told me it was my mum's love that saved me that night my parents were murdered. But Hermione, my mum's dead along with my dad. There's no one left to save me now."

Hermione, though seemed to be thinking differently. "Hold on, I'll be right back." She ran up to her room, leaving the others confused. When she came back; in her hand was a huge, rusty looking book. "Just let me find the right page... Ah, here it is!"

"Here's what exactly?" Ron asked her.

"Honestly, I'm getting to that. It says, '_The Love Sacrifice Charm is one of the most complex spells known to Wizard kind. The charm will only work if the caster feels pure love for the person they are sacrificing themself for. You do not always have to give up your life to complete the spell. By speaking the incantation 'Amor Sacrificium Excanto' the charm shall work.'" _Hermione finished reading, taking a breath before talking again. "So do you see what we have to do?" she asked the others. Ron and Jake were confused but it seemed Harry and Ginny knew what it meant.

"I'll make the sacrifice," Ginny mumbled.

"Oh Ginny, I didn't wan-" Hermione began to say, feeling guilty for asking her to do such a thing. Ginny shushed her.

"It's okay. I want to do it. Even if it means I may have to give up my life."

Harry looked so sad at that moment. "But Ginny-"

Ginny shook her head. "No. I've made up my mind. I'm doing it and nothing you say or do will change that. I want you to win, Harry. We all do. It just so happens that I have to be the sacrifice."

Harry took the book from Hermione and started flipping through the pages, looking for something. "There has to be something here that says Ginny doesn't have to do this. I mean, there's always another way to-"

Hermione put her hand on his shoulder and took the book back. "I'm sorry Harry. As much as I'd like to say there was, I can't. It's the only way I can think of that would work."

"Then maybe we could research a bit more and..." Harry broke off.

"And what?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know."

" I love you, Harry. "

"Well, maybe you shouldn't!" Harry shouted and ran off to his room, probably to brood to himself. Ginny let a tear fall from her eye. It saddened her seeing Harry this way. "I'll talk to him." She went after him, leaving the others who were completely silent.

Hermione broke it. " So, where's Riley? " she asked, finally realizing her friend was out of sight.

Jake cleared his throat and said, "Oh, she had to leave early. She, uh, thought it'd be better to go to the airport at night than during the day. They say it's a lot less busy during the evening you know."

"Oh. I really wanted to say goodbye." Hermione said, frowning.

"Yeah, she did too, but she really had to go."

"I wonder why..."

"Well anyway," Jake started, wanting to get off the topic, "um, Hermione, can I talk to you? _Alone_?" He added the last part, eyeing Ron.

"Um, I guess so. Be right back Ron." Jake took Hermione's hand and led her to the front porch.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about, Jake?" Hermione asked. She felt that his palms were very sweaty. He was obviously nervous, she could tell. " _Are you_ _okay_?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm just dandy." Jake said in a high-pitched voice. " I mean, I'm fine. Just fine."

"Okay, then what did you want?"

"Um, well, the real reason why Riley left was because she heard me telling Harry that I still love you."

"WHAT?! " Hermione yelled at the top of her lungs. "I thought I told you I didn't love you!"

"Yeah, I know but have you ever heard of never forgetting your first love?"

"Yes, but what about Riley?"

"God Hermione, don't you understand? I never loved her! I always loved you!" Before Hermione could protest, Jake kissed her deeply. Finally, after a few seconds, it was over. Jake expected her to smack him but instead she seemed to be speechless. Her hand was on her lips and looked to be in a daze.

"Well... are you going to say anything?"

"I love you too, Jake..." Jake started leaning in again but Hermione pushed him back slightly with her hand, "but only as a brother. Like I do with Harry. "

"So you really do love this Ron guy, huh?"

"Honestly, Jake? I don't think I could live without him."

* * *

**A few minutes earlier...**

Ginny walked into Harry's room carefully, not sure of what to do. It was very messy. Things were broken and out of place. She then noticed something. "Harry?" She couldn't find him anywhere. "Where are you?" Still no sign of Harry.

"Harry, this isn't funny! Come out now! I want to talk to you!" Ginny then turned around to see a note on his bed. She read it out loud to yourself:

_Ginny ,_

_I've decided to go face Voldermort by myself. I can't keep putting you guys in danger. I need to do this by myself. Please don't come after me. If I die, I'll miss you deeply. I love you so much. More than life itself. You helped me go on when I was feeling the lowiest of the low. I'm thankful for that. If I die, don't cry. I couldn't bear to know you've been hurting because of me. Once again, I love you and goodbye. _

_Love, _

_Harry_

Ginny was crying by now. She was thinking of to do. Finally, she screamed, "Hermione! Ron! Jake! Harry went after Voldermort!"

* * *

**A/N:** Hey. Was the letter too sappy? Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter! I don't know when I'll updated next but hopefully soon. Well, once again, review please! Later!

**xoxo, Heather**


	17. The Final Battle

**Chapter 17: The Final Battle**

Hermione, Jake, and Ron all ran from where they were and stood before Ginny. They were out of breath from running so fast.

"What? " Ron choked out.

Ginny, who was still crying, whispered, "Harry... left... without... us."

"Please, tell me you're playing a sick joke on us and Harry's hiding in the closet." Ron said, clenching his fists.

Ginny glared at him. She could not believe her brother. He thought she was lying to them! "No I'm not! Why would I even joke about something like that Ron?! Harry could be dead at this very moment! Why I oughta-" Ginny made to hurt him. She didn't know how she would seeing as he was a lot stronger but she wanted to cause him pain somehow for what he said.

But to her dismay, Hermione and Jake held her back. "Get off of me, you prats. Let me at him." But no matter how much Ginny struggled to get out of their grasp, she couldn't get them off.

"Ginny, hurting Ron wouldn't solve anything. You may be mad but you don't need to take your anger out on him." Hermione said, making Ginny stop.

Ginny broke down on Hermione's shoulder for a few minutes. Finally she stopped, wiping what was left of her tears. "Oh I can't believe I just did that. We have to go save Harry. Before it's too late."

Hermione gave a quick nod. "Right. We'll be back Jake. Tell Mum and Dad we'll be at the library or something."

"But I want to go with you guys!"

"You can't, okay! You're a Muggle! That means you have no powers! You'll get killed. Got it?" Ginny said, still a bit edgy.

"But-"

"No!" It wasn't Ginny who said this, but Hermione. "I mean, no. You have to stay and tell my parents we're at the library, okay?"

"But Mione, I want to help."

"I know you do, but you can't, ok? Sorry Jake but you can't come."

"Fine." Jake muttered this, walking away, clearly disappointed.

"He seems pretty upset," Ron said.

Hermione shrugged. "He'll get over it. We'd better go."

"Where to?" asked Ron.

Ginny spoke up. "I think I've got an idea where..." She had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was as if Tom himself was telling her where to go. "We have to go to the place where Harry feels at home."

_It should've been obvious. __I mean, of course Harry was going to fight Tom there. Where else would they'd have fought?_

"The final battle is going to take place at Hogwarts."

* * *

Harry was running through the many streets of Hogsmeade, making his way towards Hogwarts, prepared to fight. He had his wand out all ready for battle. He walked up carefully to the door of the school. He peeked inside just to see if Voldermort was waiting for him. But of course he wasn't. Harry knew he wasn't that stupid.

Harry walked into the school without really thinking about it. He was too focused on trying to find Voldermort that he didn't notice that a Death Eater had come up from behind him. The Death Eater swung his fist at the back of Harry's head, causing him to become unconscious.

* * *

Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were hurrying to Hogwarts, hoping to get there before it was too late. They knew not to floo there since you never knew who was watching the Network. Most Death Eaters surely weren't as nice as Viktor had been.

The three of them continued to walk up the steps , followed by someone who shouldn't have been there. "Harry!" called Ron, when they got inside, "Mate, where are you?" His voice echoed through the school. Ginny and Hermione quickly covered his mouth. They both hissed quietly,"Be quiet! We could get caught!"

At that very moment, they all heard a sound coming from behind them. "W-what w-was that?" Ginny asked, slightly frightened.

"I-I don't know," Hermione replied.

They heard another sound. The sound of someone walking. Someone was following them.

"Come out and show yourself!" Ginny cried. "I bet we could take you on, come out from wherever you are. Now!"

The person walked up to them. It was dark so they couldn't see his face. He said, "I bet you guys could take me on since you know, I don't have a wand. Remember, I could get myself killed, right? "

Hermione gasped. "Jake, what are you doing here?"

Jake shrugged. "I dunno. I guess I was worried about you. I mean... all of you."

"You're crazy. You could die!"

"You're worth- I mean, all of you are worth dying for."

"I can't let you do this. Go back to my house!" Hermione shouted.

"I'm sorry, Mione. But I can't do that. I'm too involved now. If you die, I die too."

* * *

The four teens walked down the halls, trying to find Harry. They had looked in all the rooms, well that is, except Dumbledore's Office but they didn't know why Voldermort would want to fight Harry there. They still went to check there anyway.

They walked up the stairs to the office to see Harry all the way on the other side of the room, lying down. Ginny let a tear fall and ran over to him. "Harry!" The others came over as well.

"Oh Harry, please wake up! Don't die. Don't leave me!" Ginny cried out.

Someone came out from the shadows of the room. Somebody Ginny despised and never wanted to see again. _Tom._ "Ginny, I can assure you Harry's not dead. But, that doesn't mean he won't be."

"I won't let you kill him, Tom."

"And what are you going to do about it, _Ginevra_? Duel me? Well, if that's what you want count me in."

Ginny stared at Harry one last time, before she said, "Count me in too."

"Well let's get down to this, shall we?" Tom asking, raising his wand.

"Of course," Ginny replied, raising her wand as well.

Right when Ginny was about to cast a spell on Tom, Harry mumbled, "Ginny. " Ginny turned to look at him. He had his eyes closed so he wasn't fully awake yet.

'_Merlin, I can't think about him_ _right now_,' she thought, as she dodged Tom's curse.

Ron asked Hermione, "What should we do? We have to help somehow."

"We should get help. Go to the Order and tell them the final battle has started. Hurry back Ron!" She kissed him quickly and ran over to Harry. "Harry, wake up. Ginny needs your help."

Harry started to stir. "Ginny..."

Hermione huffed. "Harry! I'm not Ginny. This is Hermione. Ginny is in danger at this very moment."

Harry's eyes instantly opened. "Ginny!" He got up to see Ginny sweating and panting, tired from dodging Tom's curses. "Voldermort, leave her alone! Kill me!"

"Harry, no!" Ginny screamed.

"Ginny, I have to."

"No you don't. I have to. Remember, the Love Sacrifice? I have to-"

"I'm not letting you do that. Ever. I love you too much."

"I love you too, Harry."

"As much as this sickening moment seems important to you two, I'm tired of waiting." Tom turned to Ginny. "Avada Kedrava!"

"Amor Sacrificium Excanto!" Ginny shouted at the exact same moment.

"No, Ginny!" Harry shouted.

Jake grabbed Hermone's hand. "Come on, we have to get out of here. There's nothing else we can do."

"But Jake, we can't just-"

"Come on!" Jake led her out in the hallway, which seemed empty. "Let's go!" They both ran for the door. Hermione slipped on something. Ron right then came out of the fireplace and a Death Eater had come from somewhere else having heard their escape.

"Avada Kedvra!" The Death Eater shouted, pointing his wand right at Hermione. Hermione screamed, Ron shouted, and Jake... jumped right in front of her.

"Jake! No!"

"I'll always love you, Hermione Granger," Jake whispered to her before the Killing Curse hit him. He fell to the ground instantly, clearly dead. Ron casted the Killing Curse on the Death Eater. It hit him. Hermione went to Jake's side and cried.

Ron went over to the Death Eater to see who was Jake's murderer. He took the man's mask off. It was Antonin Dolohov. "Hermione, come here."

Hermione, shakingly, got up and walked over to him. "What?"

"I think this is something you'd like to see." Ron pointed at the dead man.

Like he thought she would, she gasped. "Oh my- Is that really...?"

"Yes. He finally got what he deserved for hurting you like that last term."

Yeah..." Hermione was starting to feel whoozy. She felt pain in her back, maybe it was her still couldn't believe Jake got killed. And they been just starting to become friends again too. Life was just so unfair. Hermione's eyes started closing and everything became black.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, that was interesting. I left you with one last cliffy. Did Ginny live? Did Voldermort die? Will Hermione be okay? Questions will be answered next chapter. After this, there'll be 2 or 3 chapters left. Hope you all liked this. Review please!

**xoxo, Heather**


	18. Awakenings and Answers

**Disclaimer:** Still don't anything, but the plot.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy this chapter! The flashback is the big section in _italics._

* * *

**Chapter 18:** Awakenings and Answers

Hermione was slowly gaining consciousness. She stirred until she finally opened her eyes. At first the light seemed to blind her, but soon her eyes adjusted to it. She looked around her, realizing she was lying on a bed in a hospital. St. Mungo's for sure.

Hermione slightly lifted herself into a sitting position. She found out her back slightly hurt. _I wonder_ _what happened. Maybe I fainted or something. Hmm... maybe_. She then saw to her right was an unconscious redhead, sitting in a chair beside her._ Ron._

She gave out a small laugh. _Wow, Harry was telling the truth. Ron really **does** snore while he sleeps. _The laugh, though soft, seemed loud enough to wake up Ron because that's what he did. "Hermione!" He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. A little _too _tight.

"Ron, I can barely breathe!" Hermione choked out.

Ron loosened his grip on her a bit and mumbled, "Sorry."

Hermione shook her head. "It's okay."

"It's just that I-" Ron started,"I'm so glad you're awake now," he spoke in a choked voice. "I thought... I thought you might be... you were unconscious for so long, while I barely needed to lie down after--" His words ended in a sob. Hermione patted his back and let him cry on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Ron." Hermione said after he stopped. "I'm not going anywhere."

Ron gave her a tearful smile. "That's good to know." He sat on her bed. "A-are you...hurt at all?"

"Only a little. I'll be fine." Hermione smiled back at him.

"Good." He kissed her, putting his arm around her. Hermione slightly winced. Ron pulled away from her a little to see what was the matter. "Hermione? What is it?"

"Nothing. It's just my back. It hurts a bit."

"Well, you did get hit in the back with the Cruciatus Curse. What a coward." Ron shook his head with a scowl. "Hexxing someone when their back is turned."

"What?" Hermione asked, shocked. "Who hit me?"

"Guess who." Ron gritted his teeth. "Lucius Malfoy. God, I hate that guy."

"What did they do with him? Put him in Azkaban again?" Hermione already knew the answer, but she just wanted to hear the truth out loud. It made her feel more safe.

"Yep. Just like he deserves." Ron smiled again.

Hermione's happiness died down when she realized something. Where was Harry and Ginny? "Oh my god!"

"Hermione?" Ron asked bewildered by her behavior.

"Ron, what happened? Who won? Is Harry okay? What about Ginny? Did Voldermort die?" Hermione knew she sounded so desperate to know the truth, but honestly, she was. She needed to know if her friends were still alive.

"Well, Voldermort's dead and Harry's great actually. He's right outside this room. Last time I was out there he was asleep in the waiting room."

"And Ginny?" Hermione asked.

Ron seemed hesitant to answer. "Oh, um, she, uh..." He didn't finish what he was going to say. Whatever it was. His face was turning pale and looked as though he might throw up.

Hermione was starting to get scared. "Ron, what happened?" No answer. She knew something bad had happened. "Ron, please answer me." Still no reply. "RON!"

Ron, who had been looking down, stared up at her. Hermione gasped. _Ron's eyes_... they were just _so cold. _"Ron, please tell me that she isn't..."

Ron shook his head. "She isn't. But she still hasn't woken up. The Healers say if she doesn't wake up she... she could die. Then they say if she does wake up she could end up insane like the Longbottoms or live. They say it's more likely she'll be insane." Ron's sadness turned quickly into frustration. "God! Why does this always happen to us? What did we ever do that was so wrong?"

Hermione reached her hand out to grab his arm, but he quickly moved so she couldn't. " Ron, please stop. Stop it right now!"

Ron stopped ranting, but his temper was still there. "Why?"

Hermione sighed. "Because we have to stay calm. We can't do anything rash at a time like this." She tried to walk on her own but failed. Ron helped her up. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"When's the last time you saw Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Wha- Yesterday, why?" Ron replied.

"Come on." Hermione said without answering him. She started leading him to the door. " I want to see Harry."

"Why?" He puzzled by his girlfriend's behavior. Why did she need to see Harry at this very moment?

"Because," she opening the door without looking, "I bet anything he blames himself for what happened to Ginny. We don't want him doing anything-" Hermione turned from Ron to the other side of the door and gasped. "Rash," she finished her sentence.

Harry wasn't in the waiting room. Actually, he wasn't in sight at all. The couple started to worry. "Oh no!" Hermione cried. "We have to find him. Who knows what he could be doing at this very moment?" And they went to look for Harry in St. Mungo's.

* * *

What Hermione and Ron didn't know was, was that Harry was in Ginny's room. He continued to stare at her, thinking to himself.

_What have I done? Ginny could die all thanks to me. Man, why did I have to let her make the sacrifice? I'm such a bloody idiot!_

Harry was remembering how Ginny had gotten like this. A flashback of what happened seemed to be playing in his head.

--------------------------------

_"Avada Kedrava!" Voldermort yelled, pointing his wand at Ginny._

_Ginny shouted at the same exact moment, "Amor Sacrificium Excanto!"_

_"No, Ginny!" Harry cried out to her but she didn't listen. Ginny's charm had hit Voldermort right in the chest. For a moment, they could only see a white bright light. When it started to fade Voldermort was gone. Ginny had turned around to look at Harry. She was smiling brightly and said, "We defeated him, Harry. Can you believe it? We did it!" _

_Harry began to smile then instead frowned when he saw behind Ginny, the white light was coming back at her. "Ginny, look out!" She had turned to see what he was talking about, but it was too late. It had hit her and she had fallen down._

_Harry quickly ran to her side and picked her up. He checked her pulse. Her heart was still beating, but very slowly. He ran out the door he saw Hermione and Jake run out. There Harry saw Jake and a Death Eater lying on the ground. They were obviously dead._

_He also saw Ron holding an unconscious Hermione. Harry almost thought she was dead too, but then saw her chest rising every second or so. "Ron," he said to get his friends attention, "what happened?"_

_"Antonin Dolohov tried to kill Hermione but Jake jumped in front of her and got killed instead. Then Lucius Malfoy used the Cruciatus Curse on her in the back. I kept using curses to try and stop him but for some reason he was able to block them. Finally some members of the Order came and took him by surprise. He's probably in a Azkaban cell at this very moment." Ron saw his sister in Harry's arms. "Is Ginny okay?"_

_"I think so," Harry replied. "Come on. Let's take them to the Order. We'll have them come back for Jake's body later. Poor guy."_

_"Yeah..."_

_And they got in the fireplace and said, "12 Grimmauld Place!"_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Harry was holding back threatening tears by now. He was scared this was the end for Ginny. She couldn't die though. He needed her. What else would be his purpose of life? He defeated Voldermort (thanks to Ginny really), what else would he live for if she died? Well... there was Ron and Hermione but they had each other. They'd be fine.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley cared about him deeply as one of their own, but Harry knew they only felt sorry for him for having no real guardian. Well, maybe an aunt and uncle who seemed to despise him very much but Harry didn't count them. They were horrible.

Lupin was kind but he wasn't his father. Only one of his father's best friend. If only Sirius was still alive...

Right when Harry was considering suicide, he heard a soft groan. He recognized it. Was that...? No... it couldn't be. Harry looked at Ginny. She was stirring in her sleep. She was waking up.

Ginny screamed while still dreaming. Harry shook her, forcing her to open her eyes. She was staring wide-eyed at him. At first Harry thought she was insane, but then she weakily said, "Harry..."

"Oh, Ginny." Harry hugged her. "Thank God, you're alive. I thought you were..." Harry shook his head. "Never mind. All that matters is that you're alive and everything's fine." He kissed her right when Ron and Hermione were outside the door. "Why do you think he would be in here?" asked Hermione.

"I dunno." Ron replied, "Just thought we should check here, I guess." He opened the door. He walked in and saw the pair.

Hermione walked in after him. "Yeah, but-" She saw Harry and Ginny too. "Look, Ginny's awake! Harry must have woke her up," she said in a quiet whisper.

Ron took her hand. "Come on." He led her to the door.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"We should give them some time alone," Ron said, shutting the door. He knew how Harry was feeling right now. Like he had almost lost something really special.

* * *

**A/N: Wow! I can barely believe I even wrote that. Did you guys like it? I hope you did because my hand hurts from doing all that typing. Enjoy!**

**Heather **


	19. Epilogue

**Discalimer:** For the last time I don't own anything. I merely came up with a plot idea, used some characters, and came up with three of my own, and made a fanfic. Also, I don't own "Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)" and "Slipped Away". They're both really good songs in my opinion though.

**A/N:** Hello guys! It's been forever since I've posted anything new. I've been really, really busy this whole year. I might not write too much, but I'll try. Anyway, people had wanted a sequel to this story. I'm not so sure about that but for now I've settled to at least end this one the way it was planned to. Enjoy!

**Warning:** Tearjerker alert! Just thought I'd let you know. This focuses mainly on Ginny being in the hospital, Hermione being depressed, and finally, Jake's funeral. It's pretty sad but I felt it was nescessary.

* * *

**Chapter 19: **Epilogue

Harry was walking down the corridors of St. Mungo's to see Ginny. Her Healer said she was fine, but needed to stay there for a few more days. "We need to make sure she really will be okay," she told Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley clan. "Physically, she's healthy. But mentally... well, when you get hit by a spell like that... you can never tell what the outcome will be."

This statement concerned Harry, but he tried not to dwell on it. He didn't want to worry Ginny about it, who seemed to not have any idea that she could still be unstable. He wanted her to be happy, because if she was, then so was he. He knocked on her door to be polite, even though Ginny knew perfectly well he was coming. "Come in," Ginny answered.

And so Harry did. He opened the door to see Ginny, sitting up in bed, with a book propped up in her lap. She glanced up at him and smiled, waving him over, signaling him to come over. Harry sat on the edge of her bed, happily. He grabbed her hands and leaned towards her. Ginny leaned foward as well and their lips met. They both smiled as they sat there kissing each other.

Finally, after a minute or two, they pulled away. "I'm glad you're here," Ginny whispered, shutting her eyes, resting her forehead against Harry's shoulder. Harry rubbed his fingers against one of her hands. "I am too," he replied. They stayed that way for a moment, then Ginny managed to lift her head to look him in the eye.

Harry picked up Ginny's book that she dropped while they kissed. "_Hogwarts, A History,_" he read out loud, with a raised eyebrow. Ginny shrugged and just said, "Hermione gave it to me yesterday when she came with Ron. She thought I could use some light reading." Ginny rolled her eyes with a small grin. "Ron teased her about it a bit."

"What else is new?" Harry asked.

This got a giggle out of Ginny. "Good point." They both laughed this time and Harry kissed her on the forehead. Ginny looked at him questioningly. "What was that for?"

Harry shrugged. "I dunno... I guess I just... Nevermind." Harry looked away from her. He couldn't believe he was about to tell her that. Ginny squeezed his hand and Harry looked back up. He could see confusion clearly on her face.

"What's wrong?" She was silently peading him to tell her the truth. "You can tell me anything, Harry." Ginny placed her hand on his cheek, which made Harry's heart do a flip. "I love you. I always have. If it's embarassing, I promise I won't laugh. Really."

Harry shook his head. "It's anything but funny. It's... well, it concerns you... it's pretty awful." Somehow, he couldn't find the will to tell her.

"What is it?" Ginny squeezed Harry's hand once again, this time it seemed out of worry. "Did something happen to Mom or Dad? Or Percy? It couldn't be Ron. I just saw him yes-"

"It's about you," Harry managed.

"What... What do you mean? I'm fine. Even the Healer said so."

"Well... while you were asleep, she told us there was a chance of you... maybe going insane or..." Harry's words drifted off. He couldn't say it, it was too horrible. Though Harry knew Ginny would unfortunately could it out of him soon enough.

"A chance of what?" Ginny's hand was trembling in his. She was scared.

Instead of answering, Harry silently stared at her. He reached a hand out to brush a strand of hair out of her face.

"Tell me. _Please_."

Harry sighed. "Fine." He took a deep breath. "She said you might... die."

Ginny opened her mouth, then shut it. Her hand froze in Harry's. She seemed in deep thought. Finally, she managed, "Why?"

Harry shook his head. "I dunno. She just said she's never had a case like this before."

He could see tears forming in Ginny's eyes. He brushed one away and held her tightly with his arms around her waist. Ginny leaned against him, crying quietly. Harry stroked her hair and and kissed her. "Ginny, I'm going to make sure you get better. I promise you."

Ginny slightly grinned at him. "You really do have a people-saving thing, Potter." She gave a dry laugh.

Harry shook his head. "It's not funny. What would I do with myself if I let you die? If I lost you I... I wouldn't know what to do. You're a big part of my life now. You make me feel better, Ginny. And I hope I do the same to you."

Ginny nodded. "You really do. Especially when you just hold me and talk to me. It feels like there's no one else in the world but us." She paused, then said, "I love you and I want to thank you for being here when I need you most."

"No," Harry grabbed her hand. "Thank _you_, Ginny."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hermione was busy working on her schoolwork in her room, ignoring everyone. When Hermione woke up at the hospital she hadn't been able to remember much about what happened at Hogwarts. Later that night, she found herself having a nightmare. There was a masked figure in front of her saying the cuse that would in seconds kill her. She closed her eyes for a second, then reopened them to see Jake in front of her now. All he said was, "I'll always love you, Hermione."

That's when the dream would end. Hermione would wake up in a sweat. Yeah, that's right. She'd had this more than once. Ever since that night, she had, had the same nightmare. Hermione soon realized that's what really happened. She found out, thanks to Ron, having asked him about it. She'd forgotten all about Jake and now felt horrible about what happened to him. She blamed herself for his death.

Hermione had gotten a call from Jake's dad the day she had come home from the hospital. Mr. Baizen's voice shook as he said, "Hermione, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me, Mr. Baizen."

" Good." Hermione could tell he was in a stressed mood. She didn't blame him. "I was hoping you and your family, and even your visiting friends would come to Jacob's funeral."

" Of course." I mean, how could Hermione say no. Jake was her oldest friend even if he'd been a git to her this whole summer. Also, she didn't want Mr. Baizen to think she was rude. " When is it? "

* * *

"Today we mourn for a poor soul that has been lost. Jacob Baizen was a kind and gentle soul. His death is tragic for he was murdered. But let us remember he is in a better place." That's what the priest was saying at Jake's funeral. Hermione had come with her family and friends had come like she promised. One more guest had come as well.

Hermione had managed to write Riley in time for her to be able to ride a train from France. She felt her friend would want to pay her respects for their dear deceased friend. When Riley arrived, she soon regretted it. Riley had looked beyond sad. She was miserable. Hermione had hugged her trying to be some sort of comfort, but she could tell it wasn't enough.

Riley's first words were, "How did he pass?" No 'hello' or 'how are you?' Just straight to the point.

"He was murdered." What else could Hermione have said?

Finally, the priest was done and it was Jake's dad's turn to speak. "Hello everyone. Thanks for coming... Well, some people could say Jacob and I had our differences. I'd have to agree with that but I loved my son. He always worked hard at what he did. He even took care of his sister better than I did." Mr. Baizen laughed softily, then coughed. He shook his head, looking more depressed now. "And... And whoever murdered my son should know this, he didn't deserve to die so young. Rest in peace, Jacob."

He stepped down from the podium, clearing his throat. Hermione could have sworn she saw a tear run down his face. 'The poor guy, ' She thought to herself. A song Hermione liked a lot began to play. A male voice sang, "_I hope you had the time of your life."_

When the song ended, Riley seemed to take that as her cue to go up next. "Riley, wait." Hermione whispered. "It's my turn. You don't even have anything plan-" Well, let's just say Riley didn't listen one bit. As she stood behind the podium, she faked a smile. "Hello everyone. I'm Riley. Originally, I wasn't supposed to speak but I have too much to say. This'll only take a minute."

Riley cleared her throat. "What can I say about Jacob? Well, he was always a loyal friend who I could talk to about almost anything when we were younger. When I moved away I didn't know what I'd do without him. About two weeks or so ago, I saw him for the first time in years. It was amazing because it was like old times. Me, Jacob, and Hermione together again, I mean. We used to be the best of friends. But around when we were 11 or so it all changed. I moved away, Hermione went away for school, and poor Jacob stayed behind... You know, I think he is the one person I'll ever really love. I've never met anyone quite like him."

"I remember one time," Riley continued, "I had gotten bullied in class and Jacob stood up for me. He told the boy to leave me alone. I couldn't help but think he was sweetest person ever. It was the day I realized I liked him." She laughed to herself with tears in her eyes. "I'm sure you don't care about my sob story but I just wanted to let everyone know Jacob was a good person. Though I never meant to him as much as he meant to me, I will still miss as much as ever did when I moved. I love you, Jacob. Rest in peace."

Riley let out one sob before returning to her seat. She put her head in her hands and continued to cry. Hermione patted her shoulder and started to say "It'll be okay", when the priest called her name to come up to talk. She quickly walked the small steps to the podium.

Hermione had no idea what to say without sounding daft. She decided to improvise. "Um, hello. I'm Hermione. Jake was one of my oldest friends. Well, part of me feels as though I shouldn't be here. After I went away for school, I started to only see him during the summer. We started losing touch and I found new friends. This summer brought us closer." Hermione paused. This was starting to become uncomfortable.

"He told me he loved me," she began, "but I couldn't return the favor because I didn't love him back. Well, I loved him, yes, but only as a brother. He soon realized I was in love with someone else." At this point Hermione was smiling directly at Ron, who had his own grin on his face. She soon came back to reality and carried on with her speech. "I thought I had broke his heart completely but luckily somehow he moved on. At least, I hope so."

Hermione shook her head. "You see, Jacob was always the strong type who tried not to deal with emotional things. This summer he had to. He's had a dark past, but I can bet anything he was hoping for a brighter furture. But now he can't. Or at least here he won't. In heaven he will..." She feel herself starting to want to break down. This was the part she'd been afraid to say out loud.

"...I was there when he was murdered. I-I saw him die right in front of my eyes. I was suppose to die that night but he jumped right in front of me saving my life. He took the pain for me." Hermione wiped away the tears that were coming. They blinded her. She found herself unable to see any faces. Not even Ron's. And that scared her. "I-It makes me sad b-because I c-can't help but feel like it's all my f-fault. Like I-I'm to blame for his death. If o-only I'd pushed him out of the way. He'd still be here today." She took a deep breath with her eyes closed. When she reopened them, she managed to say," A-and here's a s-song dedicated to J-Jacob."

A female's soft, gentle voice sang these words, "_Na na, na na na, na na, I miss you, miss you so bad I don't forget you, oh it's so sad, I hope you can hear me, I remember it clearly, the day you slipped away_" Hermione couldn't help but think about the words. It was voicing all the thoughts in her head.

She grabbed Ron's hand and laid her head on his shoulder. Ron was surprised at first, but then used his free arm to wrap it around Hermione and pulled her towards him. Hermione choked back sobs as Ron kissed her cheek. "It's okay," he told her. "I'm here, Herms. Everything will be alright."

Hermione slightly pulled away from him, frowning. "No, it's not, Ron. Ginny's still in danger of death, Jake's died, Riley almost seems suicidal, and I... I don't know what's wrong with me!" She shook her head out of frustration. "Look, I'm sorry. I know you're just trying to help, and I love you so much for that. But it's just too much has happened this summer. Almost too much for me to bear."

"Yeah, maybe but don't shut me out, Hermione. I always want to be in your life." Hermione could tell Ron really meant it. She felt bad about her behavior now. "I love you but I need you to trust me to be there for you." He lowered his head to kiss her forehead.

"Besides, Ginny's Healer says she's making great progress and should be out just in time for school. Riley's stop crying. She seems better than earlier. Things will get better. I promise you that, Hermione." Ron cupped her cheek and kissed her deeply. Hermione found herself feeling better.

"I promise." she repilied. "Thank you, Ron Weasley." Hermione sighed. "I really don't deserve an amazing guy like you." She kissed him, then held onto him until it was time to leave.

_I'm going to get past this,_ she told herself._ I have to. For Ron._ _Someday_, she thought.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey! Hoped you all enjoyed that. Even though I thought it was quite sad to be honest. Anyways, thank you so much for reading this story. I love you guys! I'm sad to say, but it's true, the end. I wish it wasn't, but yes it is. :( Well, I've gotta go but I will try to write something else on here someday. I don't know when though. I'll get back to you on that. Um, later I guess, for now. Bye ladies and gents! :)

**xoxo, Heather**


End file.
